I'll show them all reboot
by DarknessWolf2
Summary: The original owner is hiphoplarry. Hinata was banned from Konoha after the Pain attack. As the lies are uncovered she gets love from an unexpected source and a new power. WARNING: heavy Sakura and Naruto bashing.
1. Chapter 1

If you ask me why the heck I'm writing this, the answer is, I fell in love with KyuuHina after I had read The Love She Deserves and A Love That Saves, so I found that hiphoplarry's story was up for adoption, guess the rest.

* * *

The greatest nightmare of Konoha was out, the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko that was sealed inside the boy called Naruto, got out during the battle against Pain. But to understand the facts, we need to retreat a little in the time.

_Flashback_

The power of Pain was so great that even the new Toad sage couldn't take him down, so now he was pinned to the ground by chakra rods and Pain was near his body, about to strike him. But he was kicked by an indigo haired kunoichi, Hyuuga Hinata.

Upon seeing her figure standing a few meters away, Naruto began screaming at her, pleading her to go back, claiming that she was no match to the Akatsuki member. She cut him down, saying that she knew that fact, but also confessed that she would rather die than see him suffer, baring her feelings of love to the blonde, freeing him from the metal rods as well, but before she could take the last one, she was pushed by Pain, that made a killing strike at her, piercing her at her stomach.

In the depths of Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi entered in a state of rage by the sight of Hinata being killed in a brutal way, overwhelming the control that Naruto had over his power, taking his body and mind and almost breaking the seal.

_Flashback end_

The half freed Kyuubi was in a frenzied state, focused in killing Pain and succeeding in this task, but somehow Naruto managed to regain control and make the Kyuubi retreat to his jail. But now the village was destroyed, but some of the ninjas managed to survive, that included Hinata as well.

The village was recovering slowly, but surely, and the ninja returned to active duty, Tsunade even sent the Konoha Twelve in a mission, but made Hinata stay in the village. After their departure, Hinata was forced to take all of her personal belongings and now she was standing at the gates, with a mob in front of her, confused until the Hokage spoke:

"Hyuuga Hinata, you are hereby exiled from Konoha for causing Uzumaki Naruto almost lose control over the Kyuubi," said Tsunade angrily. "Do you have any last words?"

**Hinata P.O.V.**

I looked at the crowd just to see their angry glares and hateful shouts, I even saw my own family join them, claiming that I was weak, but I didn't see any of my friends. I shifted my bag a little and said good-bye with a surprisingly brave voice, then I walked away sadly, thinking to myself 'I'll show you all'.

I walked for hours since I left the village, without a clue about my destination. My feet were numb, I was tired as hell and to worsen my situation, I could sense that it was going to rain soon.

I still can't believe it. I never thought that it would happen to me. Maybe I deser- I felt rain drops on my body, so I activated my byakugan to find a shelter, spotting a small cave. When I had barely entered the cave it began pouring like crazy, so close... I decided to rest so I took my pack and laid my head over it and fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that a demon in my body is about to show itself to me.

'Hinata, soon you will show what really happened as well.'

**Third person P.O.V.**

Hinata had woken up in the middle of the night feeling so refreshed that she couldn't go back to sleep and the rain had stopped, so she decided to search for a placed to bathe. Seconds later she found a pond. There, she stripped down and dove in the water, any passerby would think that she was a nature spirit due to a wonderful body and her midnight blue hair. The cool water and the smell left by the rain made Hinata feel calm, after a while, she felt sleepy and went back to the cave. Right when she fell asleep again, she found herself in a giant room with barred windows and a cage that took a entire wall, that showed a pair of violet eyes and ten pure white tails.

"Where I am and who are you?" Hinata had asked hesitantly.

"**I am the ten tailed demon, Juubi."**

"… you're what?" Hinata was doubtful.

"**Let me start from the beginning. As everyone knows, I was sealed inside the body of the Rikudou Sannin, and the legend says that my body and power was split in nine demons. But that isn't the truth, I just returned to Kami and I had to stay in Heaven until the purest child was born. The child was you, and I was sealed inside you."**

"W-wow, but it changes all that we knew."

"**Of course. And this is a lot to take in, but believe me when I say that in the future you will be the strongest being in this world."**

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"**Anyone that has a demon in their bodies will fuse with them after a while and become that demon, and the previous one will pass on."**

"So I will be the next ten tails?"

"**Yes, and I will help you through your changes."**

"Thanks, but it would ruin the Akatsuki's plans."

"**It would never work by the way."**

"Can you tell me your name and form? I can only see your tails and eyes."

"**My name and form are your choice."**

"What about a wolf?" after she said that, there was a bright light, when it died down, it revealed the most beautiful wolf that Hinata had ever seen, while it was mostly white, the underbelly, paws, the tips of its tails and a mark under its eyes were a light purple.

"You're so beautiful, can I call you Hikari?"

"**It sounds lovely but you should wake up, you were sleeping for three days."**

"How is that possible?!"

"**Remember when I told you that you would change during our fusion? I'm just speeding it up,"** said Hikari while chuckling.

When Hinata woke up, the first thing that she noticed was the loudness of the birds. When she scratched her head, she felt a sharp pain, making her feel for what made the sensation. She felt animal ears which made her get scared and go to the spring to see her reflection. Hinata saw that she had ears and tail like Hikari and the same marks under her eyes. After this Hinata did what she did best, she fainted.

* * *

One week after Hinata was exiled.

**Naruto p.o.v.**

Me and the rest of THE Konoha 12 entered in our village. We all were in a mission but Hinata. We were quite confused, even Neji. Not that I really cared, it's just Hinata, the dark and weird girl. I can't believe that she is in love with me, I mean, she can't even look at me. And who would ever want a dull girl with a jacket as plain as her? I have my Sakura, my bright and beautiful Sakura.

As we walked to the Hokage tower, Neji said:

"I wonder why Hinata-sama didn't come with us in the mission."

"Hokage-sama probably thought that she was too weak to join us," sneered my Sakura, she's right.

"Don't talk that way about my teammate/cousin!" Neji and Kiba shouted while Shino just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah forehead! What makes you think that you can say that kind of stuff behind sweet Hinata?" yelled Ino.

"Whatever, Sakura-chan can say anything she wants," I said proudly.

"Shut up Naruto! But he's right, I can say what I feel like saying," Sakura said sassily.

'_I can't believe that she just agreed with me. Soon she will see that I'm much better than that teme Sasuke!'_ I thought dreamly.

"Troublesome, can we go already?" asked Shikamaru.

Everybody just muttered a fine, but I was still thinking about Hinata, well she isn't my business. We all went to see granny and to report about the mission.

**Third person P.O.V.**

When they arrived at the tower, Sakura had knocked at the door but didn't get an answer so she knocked harder, breaking the door and angering a hungover Tsunade. "Why did you do that?!" "We came to report Tsunade-sama." Sakura was fearful. "Did you have to break the damn door?!" After she called herself she asked for the report. "Hokage-sama, I wanted to ask why Hinata-sama didn't go with us in the mission." "Remember when Pain attacked? She was the main reason that Naruto lost control, almost freeing the Kyuubi, so the Council decided to exile her a day after you went in your mission." After that nobody said a word, except for one.

"WHAT?" screamed Naruto.

* * *

Well, I wasn't getting any reaction from the original author, so I took the matter in my own hands. Sincere apologies hiphoplarry. About Hikari, go to my profile to see the link.


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark room there was a man on his twenties, he had blood red hair and golden slitted eyes with a body that would make any woman droll, wearing a black kimono with red trimmings and simple black pants and shoes. He could get any woman he wanted with his good looks, but he only desired one, Hinata. Right now he was lost in thoughts.

**Kurama P.O.V.**

Why? Why can't I feel her with my own hands? Why do I have to depend on the kit, he doesn't even notice her and her hidden beauty... She is like the moon, only if you pay attention that you will notice her. What I would do to just have her on my arms for the briefest of the moments. She is so pure, it's a shame that her family can't see it. Hinata... you're the only thing that keeps me going. If weren't for you, I would have let this fool that I have for a vessel die. I yearn for the day that I will be able to tell you how I feel about you. Hn... when you were younger, I had to scrape the memories of the kit, because he ignored you. I searched for a memory, even a glance, to create a picture fitting of you. When you and the kit began getting on missions together, I saw a chance to get more details about you, I paid attention to the smallest detail, be it your cooking or your unique scent of peaches and lavender, I remember them all. But my best memory is you in that waterfall, dancing under the moonlight, my most prized treasure, sadly the kit broke the spell that you had cast over me by falling in the water. To my relief, he never figured that was you, he also forgot about that event. Why does he chase after that pink haired girl? She can't compare to you, there is a whole world of difference between you. I... I just hope that the day when we meet in person arrives soon. But this hope was almost shattered when I saw you getting stabbed by Pain. I can't bear to lose you, because I... I love you, from the depths of my soul.

This hallow mind makes me feel frustrated by my lack of power. At least I got to have a talk with the Yondaime, so he tried to make a weaker seal, sadly he and his wife were severely wounded, not surviving that night. But since then I felt like there were two presences besides me. I was about to take another nap and dream about my meeting with Hinata, when I heard something that angered me more than when I thought that Hinata was killed.

**Third person P.O.V.**

When everybody were arguing over the fact that Hinata was exiled, no one noticed the Hyuuga head entering the room, but they did hear his words.

"Hokage-sama, I will be sending hunter-nin after that worthless failure to get rid of her." After these words, Naruto fell to his knees as an overwhelming pain flooded his body, making him let out a bloodcurdling scream as the others saw his jacket and shirt being ripped on the front part, showing a clawed hand protruding from where his seal was located. They noticed fast that it was the Kyuubi trying to get out, succeeding in doing so, after he was fully freed he attacked the older Hyuuga, growling and letting out a burst of chakra that traveled for miles before dying down. "What did you do to her, you bastard?"

A few miles away from Konoha, Hinata was resting under the shade of a tree when she felt a wave of chakra that made her feel safe and relaxed. When it faded away, she simply said in a whisper:

"W-wow..." The wolf demon replied: **"Really worth a praise."** 'What was that?' **"I am pretty sure that it was from the one supposed to be your mate. By the way, how did you feel?"** 'It made me feel so good, I just wanted to fall in that person's arms and forget the world. What should I do now?' **"Focus your chakra as much as you can and release all at once."** Hinata did what she was told, hoping that it would work.

The Kyuubi was beating the high and mighty clan head when he felt a gentle chakra that he recognized as being from his mate, so he let go the human to savor it, but it was a mistake, because as soon he did it, he was knocked out.

When he woke up, he saw himself bound by chains and seals and the blond Hoķage was in front of him. 'So they used my distraction to subdue me, not bad.' "Hey demon, how did you get out of your seal?" "So you're going to treat me like a dog?" He was slapped in the face, but didn't flinch. "Oh? So even the Hokage can lose her cool. Pathetic." She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You're going to tell me the truth, unless you want me to break your bones one by one." He gave out a low chuckle. "The truth or what you want to hear? Because the truth is going to make you regret your acts." Tsunade sneered at him. "A murderer doesn't have the right to talk back." He raised his head to look at the woman's eyes. "Do you know the truth, what really happened that night? My real intention when I came to this village? When you figure that I will answer you, it's a pity that the Yondaime died along his wife." The busty woman scoffed and got outside. She called one of the ANBU. "Go and bring Inoichi, I have a request to him."

The Yamanaka arrived fast, not even two full minutes had passed. "Did you call me Tsunade-sama?" She pointed at the metal door. "Yes, scan the mind of the prisoner, anything is fine." The Yamanaka paled a little at the prospect of meeting the infamous demon, but relented. "Understood Tsunade-sama."

The man entered the room, a bit afraid. The demon was heavily restrained, keeping a serene face as if he were sleeping. Inoichi did the necessary seals for his family technique, entering in the mind of the demon.

He expected to see scenes of a carnage or gruesome tortures, not a giant fox sleeping undisturbed. Then he looked around and saw a delicate looking door with the name Hinata. Swallowing his fears, the blond man opened the door. It was packed with several feelings and memories, all them about a single person. 'Why would he reserve a space for the Hyuuga heiress?' Then he saw a golden chest separated from the rest. 'What's that?' He reached a hand to touch it but was held by a shadow. "Sorry, but I won't let anyone see this. Scram." The Yamanaka was pushed out from the demon's mind by a greater power. He returned to his body and felt a piercing glare coming from the restrained man.

After the mind reader had gotten out from the room he was inquired by his superior. "So? Any results?" The man hesitated a little but asked still. "Hokage-sama, do you think that he is just a demon, not someone that would do anything for love?" The platinum blonde gave a small laugh. "You're kidding, right?" "No, I'm serious, he showed a great devotion for the girl that you banned. He even spared a space in his mind just for her." The seriousness in the voice of Inoichi was enough. "Shit, if it's true then I was wrong when I decided to exile her."

One of the ANBU in the room was from ROOT, he heard the small exchange between the Hokage and the Yamanaka, after deeming it as useful for his boss, he got out without being noticed. The ROOT member appeared inside a room with a dim light. "Danzō-sama, I got some information that may interest you." The bandaged man signaled for him to continue. "It's about the Kyuubi, the Yamanaka head found out that it has some fondness towards the ex-heiress from the Hyuuga clan." "Hmm... Interesting indeed, maybe we could control the Kyuubi with her, and one more Hyuuga in my forces wouldn't hurt. Send Fū and Torune to track her and turn her in one of us." "Understood Danzō-sama." After the ROOT member faded away, Danzō began snickering. 'The Kyuubi, on my hands, perfect!'

For three days Hinata was training under the instructions of Hikari about her new features, while she learned more about herself and her newfound power, but she was far from perfection.

**"Keep this in mind, the tail helps you in the body balance, letting you change directions easier." **Each time that Hinata messed up in some things, Hikari encouraged her in using them to learn about herself. **"Like when you use the Byakugan and loses the need of turning your head all the times, with your ears you just turn them to where the noise is coming from, and they are more sensitive. By the way, your nose was improved as well."** Little by little Hinata got used to her new body type at the same time that she learned how to conceal her animal features. **"You can hide your ears and tail just by willing them to disappear, but you will feel as like your arm were in a cast." **Every day Hikari urged her vessel to change locations, telling her that there were pursuers. But in the fourth day she was ambushed by the hunter-nin hired by her father.

"It's the target. Remember, retrieve the eyes, alive or dead doesn't matter." There were two hunter-nin, one specialized in long distance combat and the other was a Hyuuga from the main branch. They circled around Hinata, one in the front and the other at her back. What they didn't know was that Hinata had discovered them a little time ago. 'They were sent by my father, but I don't want a direct confrontation. What should I do?' **"It will be risky, but I know a genjutsu, we have to exchange places for me to do it." **'I accept, but teach it to me later.' With Hinata's permission, Hikari took control and put her technique in motion. First she made four clones then jumped to the tree tops, leaving one behind to act as a decoy. Morphing herself and the three clones in regular looking wolves, she put two clones to follow the long range specialist while she and the remaining clone tailed the Hyuuga. **"Genjutsu: Kakū no tōboe" **All the wolves began howling at the same time, confusing the attackers while trapping them in an illusion, tricking them in thinking that they managed to capture Hinata when the truth was that they were induced to sleep.

After Hinata had walked a good distance she began the questioning. 'How did you do that?' **"The sound made by the howls was echoing in their ears, disorienting them while influencing them, but this technique requires at least two members, otherwise it won't work."** While Hinata had to deal with her chasers, Kurama was having problems as well.

Kurama was staring at the bare wall. '... Let me recall what happened. First I was interrogated then my mind was scanned and now I am in the jail. Honestly, even a kit could get out.' He broke his bindings while casting a simple illusion on the jailers. 'Too easy, but how can I find her?' His illusions were a special kind, if the user wanted, it could have as many layers as he wished, with the bonus of needing a small amount of chakra. After he got out, he turned in a small falcon, flying away from the village. 'Child's play, but now, where should I go?' He went to a clearing and took the shape of a deer with reddish fur and beige underbelly. Sniffing around to find a trail, he found out that Hinata was going south.

Tsunade was very angry, first the demon fox bailed out from the jail, then she discovered that her former teammate and traitor was about to make his move, not to mention the old war hawk Danzō seemed to be in a good mood, what was a bad sign. To top all that, she had to watch over Naruto's condition.

Hinata was tired, she kept fending off the aggressors, but they only backed away for a day or two. 'Hikari, I won't last long like this, tell me what to do. Please.' The wolf was really worried, sensing that even if Hinata was stronger, she was still quite inexperienced in such a situation. **"I won't lie, but you have two options, either stay on the run until you get help or assuming the demon form."** 'What do you mean?' **"You would get stuck in the demon state for one or two months, but you would be able to get some peace, because the human and demon forms are very different, be in chakra or smell."** 'And what do I have to do?'** "It's a gamble, you have two days to learn to access the demon form or you're going to be captured. "**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks for deciding to follow and favorite this story, so happy~ . But YungHime, could you PM me about these plot holes? Kakū no tōboe=Illusory howl.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari told Hinata the necessary seals, giving a warning. **"Remember, you only have two days, but I trust in you that you will get it right. Just one thing, you will be in severe pain for a few hours, so the sooner the better." **Hinata made her first attempt to access the demon form, but ended in failure having the drawback of leaving her exhausted. "I can't give up, I won't let them kill me. But it is really tiring." she made more five attempts, just for them to fail. "J-just one more time! I can't fail." She went on the sequence of seals, finishing with the dragon seal. "Akuma no henkan!" The night had fallen long ago, and the moon was high in the sky, with her last try Hinata actually managed to complete the technique, but she got the feeling that her insides were burning and her skin felt like it was pierced by thousands of burning knifes, making her curl and writhe in pain, ignoring the changes that occurred with her body.

The village of Konoha was unsuspecting from the several incidents that happened in the last week, thinking that today was just another day, like a certain blonde knucklehead boy. "Hey Naruto, are you sure that you're alright? I mean, you just had it pulled from your gut!" He turned to his pink haired friend. "I'm alright! It's not a big deal Sakura-chan." Anyone would think that the couple of ninja was talking about something like a kunai wound made by an enemy, but they were SO wrong, the 'It' was the fox demon, bane of Konoha. "Did you see Kiba today? I want to spar with him." "I did see him, but he seemed to be in a bad mood." "Better leave him alone then. Do you want to have ramen with me?" When the pinkette was about to answer, a Chuunin came to them saying that the Hokage had summoned them. "What do you want Grandma?" Naruto was curious, even more when he saw that the other Rookies were there. "Shut up gaki and listen, you all will be sent in a top secret mission, a SSS-rank, track and subdue the Kyuubi no Kitsune and bring it back. We can't risk having the other villages trying to invade our country." All them were extremely nervous, they had to face a demon, in an unknown terrain. They hesitated at first, but relented. "Hokage-sama, I don't want to be considered rude, but I notice that it got out from its seal after it had heard the words from Hiashi-sama. Is there a connection between these two facts?" The Hokage got antsy. "Shikamaru Nara, looking at what happened earlier with the incident a few days ago in Pain's attack, what would you assume?" He got in a pensive state, trying to link the facts, then groaned. "I don't like this. Hokage-sama, tell me if I am wrong, my guess is: the Kyuubi likes Hinata, right?" Everybody but the Hokage jumped in surprise. "Don't joke Shikamaru!" "It's a joke right?" "It can't be true!" Tsunade silenced them with a slam to the table. "It sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth." There were the sounds of shocked gasps. "Enough chitchat, go now!"

Kurama had covered several miles thanks to his enhanced speed, getting more and more worried due the smells of foreign people, even getting the scent of dried blood, all them from Hinata. 'She's really merciful, sparing them and fleeing instead of making a direct confrontation.' His eyes softened a bit at the thought of Hinata. Now he was in his weakest demon state, looking like his larger counterpart but sporting only one tail and was just slightly larger than an Inuzuka ninken. The smell was getting fresher, signaling that he was close to his destination, meeting some sharp turns, feeling closer to his mate. After a few turns he saw something that froze his heart. Shredded remains of what he recognized as Hinata's jacket, to his relief there wasn't even a drop of blood on the cloth. He heard some whimpers and groaning, turning around to look from where the sound had come Kurama almost jumped out off his fur. A few meters from him rested a beautiful wolf, that he knew that was a female thanks to his smelling. 'Wait, this smell... Hinata? I wouldn't mistake such an unique scent. Though, how did she turn in a wolf?' He was intrigued, but the whimpers came back and the wolf was turning on its sleep. 'Nightmare, better take her to a safer place.' He went up to two tails, doubling in size. Crouching at her side, Kurama lifted Hinata gently with his two tails and settled her on his back, walking slowly to the deeper area of the forest, recalling a hollow tree that he had found years ago. It wasn't hard to find the right tree, because it was the tallest one in the whole forest, being several stories tall. 'Hmm, it grew a damn lot, the hollow isn't even reachable by normal means.' It didn't matter to him, a few jumps on the branches on the closest trees were enough to get at the hollow. The place was spacious, having spots covered by a thick moss, giving the occupants a soft place to lay down. He went to the back of the room, letting Hinata slide from his back, laying her over the patch of moss, then he got back to one tail, shrinking in size. 'Now that I got a good look, I can say that she looks gorgeous.' Indeed, now Hinata was a wolf with fur in the same color as her hair, having a light purple mark under her eyes, but the tip of her tail, ears and paws were a dark tone of purple. Kurama went to her, laying down behind her and settling his head on her neck, falling asleep quickly.

The remaining Rookie 12 were scouting the area, trying to find any signs from the demon fox. "Damn, why did she sent us? She could have chosen someone else!" "Silence Naruto, what would you do if the fox attacked us right now?" "Sheesh Neji, you're too serious!" Neji just scoffed, turning his attention to the road. Kiba was silent all the time, Akamaru felt his distress towards his teammate, but he smelled something, so he barked to warn his owner. "What do you want Akamaru? Eh? You found the scent? Good boy, where it's going? South? No way! Hinata's going there too?" Every time that Kiba made a question Akamaru would bark to answer. "What's the matter?" Kiba looked to his team. "I found him, but he seems to be chasing Hinata. They went south." That was enough for Naruto to snap. "Then we have to run faster!" For once they agreed with Naruto.

Hinata woke up slowly, every inch of her body ached and she still felt her skin burning. 'Hikari? Are you there?' **"Yes, by the way, when you wake up, try to not panic." **'What do you mean?' **"You'll see."** With this Hinata was pushed out from her mind, making her wake up. The first thing that she noticed was that her body felt different, then a smell that calmed her, and finally a weight on her neck. Opening her eyes, she blinked a little to shake the sleepiness away, trying to sit up, just to have her body not obey her. Looking down she saw her new body. She jumped in fright. 'W-w-w-what? What's this Hikari?!' **"Calm down, at this rate you're going to have a heart attack. It's your demon state, congratulations. Anyhow, apologize to that fox that you just headbutted."** If any of you guessed that Kurama was holding his chin and rolling in pain, you're absolutely right (lol XD). 'Ugh, who knew that she had a hard head, literally.' Hinata looked at the fox, feeling a bond, but she had never seen it before. "Ano... Are you alright?" Kurama looked at her. "What do you think? Owww..." "You can talk!" He stared at her as if she were dumb. "You can too." Hinata recoiled from the harsh tone in his voice, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kurama. "Ah! I'm sorry, that was rude from me." She was curious and wanted to know what he was. "I don't mean to pry, but what are you?" Kurama got nervous. "I will tell you if you promise me not to run." "I promise." He gave out a deep breath. "I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, but I swear, I was controlled, I didn't want to destroy your village." Hinata was stunned, she saw the pain and regret on his eyes. "I-I believe in you." She raised her eyes hesitantly, steeling her nerves. "Could you tell me your name? I'm Hyuuga Hinata." "Yoko Kurama, it's a pleasure to meet you." Smiling as much as she could with the mouth of a wolf, she tried to rise her body, failing miserably. "Are you alright?" He rushed to her side. "I'm not used to walk like a wolf, I'm just a human." Not wanting to raise questions Kurama only nodded. "Look at me and repeat what I do." He walked a little in front of Hinata, showing her how to stand. She fell on her nose a few times, earning a laugh from Kurama, which made her pout.

In the meantime the two ROOT members were trying to find their prey, failing in doing so. They assumed that she was devoured by wild animals after seeing the ripped jacket. Their report made Danzō utterly enraged, so he gave a severe punishment to his subordinates.

The search team was baffled, after an entire week they didn't find anything that remotely resembled the fox, leaving the more hothead members frustrated. "Why do we even need to search for it? Isn't better for the village if the demon is away?" "Sakura-san, a bijuu is the greatest trump card that a village can get, it is like a guard dog." "Neji is right, by the way, the guys must be wary, a fox can disguise itself like a gorgeous woman, but we can't deny that the opposite can happen. So troublesome." "Meh, when I see the dumb fox I will give it a rasengan in the guts." "I wonder what happened to Hinata." "Tch, maybe she was eaten by a bear." All the ones that had a close friendship with Hinata tried to not kill Sakura. "Let's go Akamaru, she doesn't deserve our company."

The innocent rabbit was eating, until it heard leaves rustling. Lifting the small ears to measure the danger, it assumed that there wasn't any danger, so it resumed eating. A pair of silvery eyes spied the rabbit, watching for a chance, it came after a couple of minutes. The rabbit got terrified when it witnessed a humongous black wolf pouncing over him, but the wolf seemed to have miscalculated the strength needed for the jump and rammed its head at a tree, letting the small prey to flee. **"Hahaha, that was so amusing, you didn't need this much to hunt a rabbit. Hahaha!"** The wolf nursed the hurting muzzle. 'Stop Hikari, please.' As if on cue a certain fox appeared carrying a deer. "Hello Kurama." He noticed the depressed tone in the greeting. "What's the matter Hinata?" "I lost a rabbit and Hikari is making fun of me." "You know, we can always share." "No, no, don't worry about me." A loud growling sound came from her stomach, Kurama made a deadpan face. "Your body says the opposite. Come here and eat." Lowering her head, she complied. In the last week they learned some things about each other and Kurama confessed that he already knew Hinata, even if she didn't know him, and Hinata revealed her new condition as the future ten tails. To her surprise he offered help to aid her through the changes. When she asked him why he was helping her, he got a strange look and said that he just wanted. In the first time that Hinata tasted raw meat, she discovered that her tongue had changed as well, because she didn't find it distasteful. Her strength increased to the point that she had to relearn how to walk and the breaking point for things, sometimes she put too much power in a single step that she ended slipping or running on a tree/rock. Every night when they went to sleep, Kurama waited for her to lay down then he would cuddle with her, resting his head on her neck, she thought that it was a quirk and it just felt so... right.

The search team was settling for the night, becoming increasingly worried after finding paw prints that were larger than Akamaru paws. Nobody believed that a monster could love someone, they really believed that Hinata was in danger. Naruto kept looking at the roof of his tent, wondering where were the fox and Hinata, until he got tired and went to sleep, soon he wished that he didn't.

_Dream_

_Naruto was running in the woods, not caring about the gashes made on his face by tree branches, having a sinking feeling on his gut. When he arrived in a clearing he saw the fox holding Hinata by her neck, she had glassy eyes and a pleading look on her face, the fox chuckled darkly and tightened his grip, strangling his victim. Her last words were: "Why Naruto-kun?"_

_End dream_

"Gaaahhhh!" His scream startled the birds and woke the entire camp. "What's the matter, it's too early to be screaming baka!" His pink teammate got annoyed by his screams. "S-sakura-chan, I saw him, he was strangling her! We have to run!" Naruto was teary eyed, he believed that if Hinata were dead, it would be his fault.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks to you all that either favorited or follow this story. **

**Ps: reviews make me happy. Akuma no henkan=Demonic transformation**


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari was having a field day with the embarrassing situations between Kurama and Hinata, only getting more amused as the days passed. She had figured in the instant that she saw him that he was Hinata's mate, his chakra was unique, and the prospect of a good companion was a definite plus. But now she was getting ready for the best laughter session, because today was when Hinata was going to revert back to her human form.** 'This is going to be soooo gooood~' **Did I mention that she got snacks and drinks for the show?

Hinata had woken up, not seeing Kurama anywhere, she guessed that he went hunting. Then she felt her own smell. 'I'm filthy, better go take a bath.' She never heard the snickering coming from Hikari. At the stream she just entered in, swimming happily, as she were a wolf right now. The cold water had a cleansing effect, both in body and mind. After a while she decided to go back, to not worry Kurama needlessly. Shaking the excess water off, she went to the clearing. 'He isn't back yet.' She went under a tree and dozed to sleep. **'Dear friend, you're going to have a heck of a surprise, hehe.' **Later on, she heard a twig snapping but she didn't worry, the smell was from her companion. Hinata got up and stretched, still a bit sleepy. Looking up she noticed that Kurama was in his human state, with a strange look that made her body heat up. He seemed to be in a trance as he approached her. With a husky voice he whispered on her ear. "If you ever feel cold at night I would gladly warm you up." Wondering why he had said such a thing she looked down and saw that she was human again, but was completely naked, her face heated to the point where you could see steam coming of her ears. **"Gyaaahahahahaaa! That was GOLD! Haha, I wish I could see your face right now, hahaha!" **Even if Hinata couldn't see Hikari she was sure that the wolf was laughing her ass off and rolling around. The embarrassment overload made her do something unthinkable for her. "Pervert!" She punched him in the face and hid behind a tree. 'Owwww, she also packs quite a punch!' He held his broken nose that was already healing. "Sorry, I was just messing with you, don't be angry." She shrunk against the tree bark. "Go away! You saw me and didn't say a thing!" She peeked when she didn't hear a reply, just to see that Kurama was looking away with a hand covering his eyes, one hand stretched to offer the top part of his kimono. She picked the cloth reluctantly, using it to regain a little modesty, it was surprisingly large, almost reaching the middle of her thighs. "Can I look now?" She felt like her face was burning. "Yes... can we go to a village to get some clothes?" He looked at her. "Why do you ask?" Her blush darkened a bit. "If you didn't notice, we are half naked." Kurama tilted his head. "So? We were literally naked around each other for an entire month. " Now she would make a tomato pale near her face. "That was different!" He got a smirk. "Tell me, I fail to see the difference." Hinata was about to retort when she saw the mirth on his eyes. "You're a jackass!" He tried to hold his laughter, failing in doing so. "Chill down, I understood what you mean." She glared at him.

Naruto was cursing loudly now, barely hiding his frustration, annoying the others. "Can you shut up Naruto? Your voice is hurting my ears." *Bark* Wherever Kiba complained his dog would bark in agreement. "It's you who should shut up Kiba! Hinata could be hurt right now." Because the two engaged in a fight, they didn't notice that their teammates had stopped. A whine from Akamaru was enough to make Kiba freeze, so he took a punch in the chin that threw him in the clearing. "Ouch, that hurts Naruto, why you're looking at me?" When Kiba tried to get up, his hand felt some shredded cloth. Picking some to examine, he confirmed what they feared. "It's from Hinata..." Shikamaru pointed a detail. "There isn't any blood, it's just a teared up jacket. I wonder what really happened." Shino was silent during the whole ordeal, but now he decided to give his opinion. "My bugs got her smell, even if it's faint, it's still here." Kiba sniffed the air. "He's right, follow me guys!"

Hinata was happy for the fact that she could get some clothes, but she had a worry. "But even if we do find a village, we can't go in half naked." He gave Hinata a reassuring look. "Don't worry, I will put a genjutsu over both of us, so we can enter without worries." Kurama held her hand, cloaking both of them on an illusion. Finding a village wasn't hard, nor were the infiltration. Once they were inside Hinata pulled Kurama to the shopping district, deciding that she wanted his opinion. They didn't know how the civilians saw them, but they were sure that whatever they were seeing, it was enough to not raise questions. The couple entered in the first store, Hinata was choosing her clothes while Kurama waited. While she were looking the clothes, Hikari decided that now was a good chance to annoy her host. **"Come on, Hina, I know that you want him to look at you~ So why not to choose something more... suggestive?" **Her face turned crimson, attracting the attention from the customers. 'Hikari!' She gave out a dismissing wave. **"Too bad that I have a chicken for vessel, maybe I'm going to complain to Kami." **This comment made something inside Hinata snap. **"Uh oh, unleashed the beast."** She picked a set of clothes at random, entering the dressing room. In the meantime Kurama began fidgeting. 'What's she doing? Damn, I promised that I wouldn't peek!' He began pacing inside the store. "Ano... Kurama?" When he turned around he saw a thing that left him speechless and with a trickle of blood coming from his nose. "H-hinata?!" There she was, just a purple tank top with black tight leggings, literally making all the male customers look at her. "Please, if you're going to choose this outfit, at least pick a jacket as well." His voice was extremely strained. **"Hoho~ fox-boy is getting hot under his collar, I'm sure of this!" **Hinata didn't answer, it seemed that her assertiveness only lasted until Kurama made his comment. She silently picked a jacket that looked like her old one and larger pants. Ate she chose her new attire she asked Kurama to pay. "Okay, I never had a chance to spend money with anything." He pulled a large amount of cash from a pouch and told to the owner that he could keep the change. The way back was awkward, Hinata kept ignoring him and looked elsewhere but him. 'She must be angry about that yet.'

Sakura was utterly outraged by the mission. Why did the marvelous being that was herself involved in such a mission? "Sheesh! We were searching that demon for a whole month, I say that we drop this mission and tell Tsunade to send someone else." Kiba and Shino had lost the interest to argue long ago, including the members of team Gai and Shikamaru. Earlier they had found out a new set of paw prints within the trail left by the demon fox, also stumbling across dark and red patches of fur, not to mention the bones of deers left behind. "Strange, according to Kiba, there were two different bite marks in the bones, but the Kyuubi doesn't seem to be the kind that likes to share. What's going on? Tch, it's all so damn troublesome." Lately they had spoken with travelers, and what they said surprised them. It seems that the fox was being followed by a wolf slightly smaller than him, the most striking description was that the wolf seemed to be blind. Suddenly Kiba jolted forward, claiming that he found the smell of Hinata again.

Kurama was frustrated, all the tries to get the attention of Hinata again just failed repeatedly. He kept kicking himself in his mind when he noticed that she had a faint blush and her tail was wagging slightly. 'Wait, did she like what happened earlier?' He got a sly grin, waiting for a chance to test his theory. In the meanwhile Hinata was arguing with the wolf demon. **"Come on, I know that you liked him ogling your 'assets', don't lie to me." **Hinata was feeling light headed. 'I didn't like it, I never got this embarrassed!' The smirk on Hikari's muzzle never faded. **"You said embarrassed not humiliated, and denial is just the first step." **She was poking her index fingers.'Well, that felt kinda... nice.' The wolf's face looked like it would split in two if she widened her smirk. **"Aha! You like him!" **She averted her eyes. 'Erm, it's nice to stay near him, and he helped me a lot.' The wolf crouched to stay face to face with her vessel. **"Girl, this kind of guy was meant to keep. Go on, grab your prey!" **Her head turned so fast that seemed like that she would get a crick. 'The things aren't that easy!' When she snapped out from her trance she saw that Kurama was staring at her. "What's the matter?" He had a smirk. "Are you thinking about earlier?" Hinata jumped when she noticed the innuendo. "Eep!" He crawled to her side. "Am I right?" She began blushing a storm. "A-ano... I... I..." He cocked an eyebrow. "You're blushing. That means that I am right. Correct?" Hikari was cheering for Hinata. **"Whoohoo! Go girl, you just need the right answer!" **She took a deep breath. "H-how d-did you k-know?" Hikari got a deadpan face, then she slapped her face. **"Are you f***ing serious?!" **Kurama just got a wider smirk. 'I knew it!' He leaned at her direction. "Anyone would know if they looked at your tail. It's showing your emotions." When he thought that Hinata couldn't get any redder, she proved him wrong. "Doesn't it happens with you as well?" Kurama got in a thinking position. "Let me think... No, I learned how to control my tail." She didn't believe his words. "Prove it." He gave his best vulpine grin. "Challenge accepted."

"Come on! Why we can't find a girl? This is getting ridiculous!" The path followed by the Rookies was mind defying, steep cliffs, humongous tree tops, wild rivers and woods infested by wild animals had driven them to borderline madness. It is, until now. They were in a easy road made by travelers, rushing to their destination. They were insanely freaked out, wishing to finish the mission as fast as possible. They heard low growling, accompanied by playful barks and some howls. "What's that? It sounded like a fox and a wolf. Wait..." They looked at each other, recalling what the travelers related to them. "Should we go? Or leave them alone?" The choice of Naruto was made in an instant. "Let's go! Maybe it's the fox!"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: New update, and thanks for the support dear readers.**

**Ps: reviews are the way that a writer can tell if his work is good or not. **


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurama let his animal features out, a pair of red ears with black tips and a long red tail, he saw that Hinata's fingers were twitching. **"Gahahahaa! You want to pet him right? Just ask him!" **He wondered what she could be thinking, then he made a wild guess. "Do you want to touch my ears?" Hinata gulped slightly. "C-can I do it?" His answer was to sit down and point behind him. For the next few minutes Hinata was feeling how his ears and hair had a silky touch to them, then she heard a rumbling sound coming from the man sitting in front of her. 'What's that?' Hikari looked like she were about to burst in laughter. **"Is he a fox-boy or cat-boy?" **Hinata began giggling, picking his attention. "Why you're giggling?" She stifled her giggles before answering. "You can purr like a cat!" Kurama got embarrassed at her statement. 'I can't deny that it felt so good.' When she saw his blush she resumed petting his ears, making more of the purring sound, both forgetting their little challenge concerning focus and hiding their extra features.

The Rookie team was angry, the sounds came from a regular fox and wolf, not the ones that they were searching for. Sakura was so angered that she took a kunai and charged at the two animals, only to be blocked by Lee and Choji. "Don't do that Forehead! They aren't involved in the mission!" "I know Ino-pig! I just want to vent out some anger!" After a while they managed to calm down Sakura, but it was already dusk and they were tired, so they raised a camp for the night. Naruto was tossing and turning in his tent, in a nightmare.

_Dream_

_He was covered in cuts and bruises from falling so many times, trying to find the wretched demon, but found Hinata leaned to a tree instead. She was dying, four deep claw marks on her chest were draining her blood, but she managed to utter a phrase: "It's all your fault." She collapsed at the sound of a cruel laughter._

_End dream_

This time he just got up, all sweaty and about to cry. "If I were stronger we wouldn't be in this situation. I'm sorry Hinata."

"Kurama, can I ask something?" He just hmmed, lost in the pleasure of ear petting. "Can we stay at the village?" He turned to look at her. "Why?" Hinata fidgeted a little. "I want to sleep in a bed again. Please?" His imagination strayed, creating a image of Hinata waving at him while laying on the bed. She noticed that he went still, with a dazed look. "Ano... Kurama? Did you hear what I said? Answer me." He snapped out from his thoughts, noticing that they were taking a more perverted nature. "Uh... Yeah, sure!" His hesitation alerted Hikari. **"Hoho... Maybe he got naughty thoughts about you~" **'Hikari!' **"What? It's the truth." **She focused in Kurama. "So, what do you say?" He didn't have the guts to look at her eyes. "Sure, let's go now?" She began smiling. "Thank you." When she was about to walk back Kurama held her arm. "Wait, could you wear this?" He held a box in his hands. "Fine." It was a nice flowing kimono, being purple in color with silver and golden leaves decorating the sleeves and hem, with a lavender obi. "It's beautiful, I love it!" When she hugged him, he got as stiff as a board, thankfully Hinata didn't notice this fact. They went back to the village, this time just hiding their extra features. It was easy to get a hotel room, then they went sightseeing. There was a little festival to celebrate the anniversary of the village so they took part in it. The people were welcoming, the food was great and the couple got a lot of fun, if you omitted some jealous glares from Kurama and Hinata for flirty men and women. Back to the hotel, they went to their room, it was a bit plain and had two beds and a bathroom. Each one picked a bed and went to sleep, but Hinata had gotten used to have Kurama close to her when they slept. "Kurama, are you awake?" He sat up at her voice, seeing her standing at the side of his bed. "Do you want something?" "C-could I sleep with y-you?" The combo of puppy eyes and the fact that he missed sleeping next to her made him cave in fast. "Come here then." He lifted the covers, leaving a space for her. She went in and snuggled with Kurama by reflex, falling asleep in an instant. He stayed awake longer, replaying the events in the festival. 'So she got jealous with those women looking at me, that feels good.' Inside his head there was a tiny fox with nine tails jumping around while squealing loudly.

Now Naruto looked like an undead, making his teammates worry over him, but they knew why he was in such a slump. And they kept losing the trail of both Hinata and the fox. Suddenly Kiba raised his head, then began beaming at his squad. "Hey guys, I found Hinata's smell again! It's going in that direction!"

When Kurama woke up he felt something odd, so he looked down and saw that Hinata had changed position in her sleep, using his chest as a pillow and had a hand tucked into his shirt, and I didn't even mention what he felt against his arm. Now his blush rivaled Hinata's, only worsening when she began rubbing her cheek on his chest and snuggled closer. Trying to focus on something else, he made a clone and exchanged places with him, dispelling it so Hinata wouldn't think badly of him, then rushed to the bathroom, desperate for an ice cold shower. He had barely turned the shower on when Hinata began waking up. "Yawn, what's are you Kurama?" **"In the shower, by the way, when a male goes to take a bath this early it's because they got-" **"Well maybe we should be going, right Kurama?" In this exact moment Kurama got out from the bathroom, only with a towel wrapped at his waist. **"Oh boy..." **She had turned to the door when she heard it open, seeing the upper half of Kurama's body in all it's glory (guess the outcome). Her face at first was blank, then it got redder and redder, until she fainted. She woke up after a couple of minutes, with Kurama at her side. "Well, it's your turn to get ready, we're going as soon you're finished. I'll be waiting you at the entrance." She bathed quickly, trying to keep the image of a half-naked Kurama out from her mind. **"Wow, is he a bodybuilder? *drools*" **Her willpower went all to block Hikari, as she turned to be a closet pervert. One hour later they were ready and resuming their path to the south border of Hi no Kuni.

Sakura stared at the gates while skeptical. "What the heck?! If she's on the run she wouldn't go to a village!" Kiba looked at her. "But the trail goes in that direction. What about we gather information?" They separated once they got in, inquiring the villagers about something unusual. The first one was an old man. "Something out of place? Hmm, maybe you're talking about the rich couple that stayed here yesterday." Then a couple of friends. "How were their faces? I wouldn't forget even after a thousand years! They were such a gorgeous couple, the guy was like a fallen angel, that fiery red hair and golden eyes that seemed to look at your soul, and such a dreamy body..." The girl lost herself to her fantasies, making the guy the only one able to answer. "Well, the lady could be a goddess in disguise, she had long hair that was... indigo? I remember that was a dark color, her eyes were like pearls, just with a tint of lavender. And her body was the dream of every man." Lastly they asked if someone could give them an accurate description. "If there is someone that can provide a picture of them, is the painter Gaka Efude, he depicts every couple that he sees in the festivals." The team showed the info that they got on Hinata. "To sum all this, it seems that she either got the affection of an unknown lord or the Kyuubi already captured her." Ino turned to him. "How do you know Shikamaru?" He snorted. "Don't you remember? The Kyuubi had red hair, not that it was easy to note as it were covered in blood from Naruto and Hiashi-sama, but about the other features we can't be sure, as his body was covered by chakra." They turned to Naruto, both because he kept silent and because he held a portrait in his hands with the picture facing away from them. "What do you have there?" He just turned the portrait so it faced them, showing Hinata and the stranger in a festival stand. "Wow! He's surely hot! I'm jealous of her now!" Choji glared at the girl. "Ino, don't you see that it's hurting Naruto?" Kiba butted in. "I don't want to pop your bubble, but we should go before the smell fades."

The couple was playing at one of the many lakes, tossing water at each other and having a game of tag over the lake's surface. Hinata turned in a wolf. "You won't catch me if you stay behind!" Kurama followed suit and dashed at her, touching her with his muzzle. "It's with you now, try to get me!" She gave him a mock glare, using the water to make a cage around them. "Oi, oi, that's cheating!" She had a smirk. "Anything is fair in a game against a bijuu." He laid down, surrendering to his companion. "I give up, spare me." With this he rolled over his back, waving his tail like a white flag. She jumped on him and they began a light spar and reentered the forest, each one trying to outwit the other.

There was a lone question over the Rookies head, that was: is Hinata a hostage for the Kyuubi? Akamaru sniffed the air then sprinted to the woods, not letting anyone get near him. He was looking at his surroundings, searching for something. He bolted at a black blur, knocking both them off balance, revealing a female wolf. If you looked at his eyes you would see hearts on them. "Damn Akamaru, you know how to run, come back here!" When Kiba reached Akamaru, he saw a weird scene: his dog cornering a wolf and seemingly smitten by the creature, but hell broke loose when his team and a red haired man arrived at the clearing. "Oh, fuck."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Finally the two opposing sides meet, what will be the outcome? Look forward to the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

The demon wolf was anxious, her host was in a pinch and she didn't know how to help. **'Damn, if they put a lot of pressure, it will trigger more changes. Kami, you're a bitch, and I can't even tell if it's going to be a good thing in this situation.' **She decided to interfere only if her vessel lost control.

For a few moments everything stood still after the stranger had grabbed Akamaru and tossed him to the other side of the clearing. Kiba wasn't the coward type, but he knew that if anyone took the wrong step, nobody would get out unscathed, but the wolf was so damn familiar, as well the eyes and smell, and the stranger had an aura of wisdom and respect, making him feel like he should kneel in front of him. But a certain jackass HAD to wreck the silence stalemate. "Hey you, are you the dumb fox?" Inwardly Kiba was pulling his hair off, cursing the idiocy of his blond comrade. 'Damnit! He had to go and mess up!' The man just stood in front of the wolf in a defensive stance, then Akamaru pounced, evading the man and getting closer to the wolf. This act triggered something that made all them freeze in shock. "Go away Akamaru!" These words didn't come from any of the humans, they came from the wolf. To make things worse, they knew the voice, the entire team shouted at the same time. "Hinata?!"

Kurama wasn't amused, first he and his mate were found out; secondly, the mutt had the balls to get infatuated by his partner, then Naruto insulted his pride, making him get a raging murderous intent. "Kit, you just signed your own death certificate." He stepped forward, but Hinata dashed until she was behind him and tugged at his clothes. Hinata was worse, she met her ex-comrades in an awkward situation and the dog was creeping her out by leaking a smell that she identified as pheromones, and this same dog made her reveal herself. **"Between a rock and a hard place, right?" **The situation was bad and they didn't want to fight, but they doubted that their chasers would let them go without answers. **"Hinata, if you don't want to face them, you can change places with me." **'No, I want to know why they are here.' The wolf just nodded in agreement. **"I understand." **Kurama was tense, ready for a fight if things went too far.

There was a thousand thoughts streaming inside the mind of Shikamaru. Was Hinata under a jutsu? What made her get so hostile? Was it a trick from the demon fox? What the hell was going on? There was only one way to know, but they had to tread carefully or they would be left unanswered. He gestured for his teammates to get closer. "What's the matter?" "I want to make a request, can you do it? I don't want to have to tie you guys up, mainly Naruto." "Eh? Why to tie me up?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "I don't want them getting away before answering me." Neji crossed his arms. "What do we have to do?" "Leave it to me, just stay behind me." "But-" "Naruto, don't you want answers?" "Yeah but-" "Then leave it to me." Shikamaru stepped forward, with his hands raised to show that he meant no harm. "Can we talk?"

Hinata was still wary of them, but decided to give them a chance, so she went back to her human form, wearing the kimono given by Kurama and showing her wolf ears and tail that were exactly like her demon form. "Okay, what do you want to know?" The opposing party was taken aback at the sight of her new features. "I knew it! You really did something to Hinata-chan!" "Shut up Naruto, you're worsening our situation!" She got angry at Naruto's words, no... Not angry, she was utterly enraged. He ignored her for years and took her for granted, disregarded her heartfelt confession, didn't even spare a glance for her unless they went in missions together, and now, just because she was in 'danger' that he paid attention on her. "Don't dare to use 'chan' with me..." She murmured with gritted teeth. "What?" Naruto got confused, didn't she like him? "I told you to not use chan with me you bastard! You treated me like I was invisible, so you don't have this right!" She began breathing slowly. "But Hina-" She interrupted him. "Stop right there, I didn't finish. I did never treat you like scum, I despised the villagers because they never tried to know you and considered an outcast, every time that I got the courage to get closer to you, you would refuse, thinking that I was like_ them. _As the years went on, I tried again and again, just for you look away and focus on anyone but me." "Hina-" Her body was shaking with anger. "Shut up, I'm not finished. Remember when we went to get that tracking bug? That girl that you saw at the waterfall was me, but you crossed out from your mind the fact that I was the ONLY GIRL there of course, as you were so enchanted by your precious Sakura-chan. And you're trying to smooth talk with me?!" Her body stopped shaking, as her hair turned white and closed her eyes. Then she raised her head and spoke in a different voice, all while revealing purple slitted eyes. "My, my, you should be proud of yourself, as you managed to make my host snap." Sakura pointed at her with a shaky finger. "Who... who are you?" 'Hinata' gave a mock salute. "I'm merely a demon, and didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to point at people? Hah, my name is Hikari, but some know me as the Juubi or Ten-tails, whatever you prefer." "J-Juubi?! But there are only nine demons!" Hikari just waved in annoyance and turned to Shikamaru. "I see that you're the smartest. Can you figure what really happened to me?"

'To figure what really happened? If the demon wasn't split in the Bijuu, then... no way...' Shikamaru was sweating in fear, terrified of the possibilities. "You... you wasn't divided in the Bijuu, you just waited for an ideal host, right?" It was strange to see a creepy smile on Hinata's face. "Wow, so the pineapple boy really has brains. But she isn't 'just' a host, she is my heiress." "Heiress? What do you mean?" "Exactly what I said pineapple boy, my host is the next Juubi, as the blond boy would be the next Kyuubi if the seal hadn't break down. Well, let me explain, if a demon gets sealed in a human, after a certain period of time they will merge, the vessel gets all the power as the demon's soul is freed." Hikari stretched her arms. "It seems that she is calmer right now. By the way, I have a question Kurama." "What do you want?" She smirked. "Why didn't you kiss Hinata yet?" Kurama went still, not daring to look at her. "Good luck with her..." She closed her eyes as her hair darkened until it was midnight blue again, wobbling a little and falling on Kurama's arms, only a few seconds had passed when she woke up and opened her eyes, showing lavender orbs with purple slits. Naruto didn't want to accept that Hinata had already moved on, as it would mean that his worries were for naught. "Oi, furball." Kurama growled at the nickname. "What do you want?" Naruto had decided that he wouldn't go down without a fight. "Fight with me, if you win we leave you alone, but if I win you have to come to Konoha." Kurama just gave out a low chuckle. "I accept."

They were facing each other, at the center of a grassland, waiting for a chance to attack. Naruto made his signature handsign, creating around fifty clones and assaulting Kurama with them. When they almost got him, they heard a snicker followed by a red flash as the clones were instantly destroyed. "I thought that you had a plan kit." Kurama appeared right behind the real Naruto, punching him and sending him flying a few feet. "Gack! What did you do?!" Naruto got up painfully, getting ready to enter in Sage mode. "Time to get serious." Kurama took the chance to unleash three tails worth of power. 'If the fox isn't inside me anymore maybe I can use the Ryōsei no Jutsu.' With this thought in mind, Naruto summoned Fukasaku and Shima. The two toads appeared on his shoulders. "Why did you summon us Naruto-chan?" "I need help to fight with him. Can you do it?" Fukasaku looked at the red haired man eyes, feeling a chill going down his spine. "He is the Kyuubi, right? Please tell me that I am wrong." "What are you taking about Pa? The Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto-chan." "Not anymore, you're right Fukasaku." Kurama was waiting for his opponent to get ready, his three tails waving lazily behind him. 'I want a good fight kit, don't disappoint me.' His ear twitched as he blocked a first about to hit his temple. They separated and put a great distance in between. "I'm not in the mood for a long battle kit, so... What about we finish this in one blow?" "Don't regret this later fox!" Kurama used one of his jutsu. "Honō no ken." Blue fire sprouted from the ground around Kurama, climbing up his body and gathering around his right arm. In the meanwhile Naruto had made two clones to aid him with his Rasenshuriken. They charged at each other, making their attacks collide, creating a cloud of dust that covered the entire clearing. When the dirt cleared, it revealed the winner as Kurama, while Naruto was covered in burns and soot. "I won, now you have to keep your word. You were lucky because I held back." He turned his back to Naruto, just to grab his arm when he tried to sucker punch him and render him immobile. "Don't be a sore loser." "Damn, why? Why my precious people go away? First it was Sasuke, then Pervy Sage, now it's Hinata!" Kurama released his hold on Naruto. "Such self-pity is laughable, sometimes you have to let it go or you're going to suffer." Kurama went to Hinata and led her away from them.

When they were out of the hearing range of the Konoha ninja, Hinata popped up a question. "What should we do now? I'm sure that they're going to report this to the Hokage." "Calm down, if we manage to get out of the country, they won't be able to move so easily, trust me." "I really trust you, but I'm worried."

When Orochimaru got the news from his spy, he got insanely angry, his carefully laid plans concerning the ex-heiress only failed, the first one was the kidnapping when she was three years old, then he began bribing the village guards to loosen the defenses, that culminated in the attack on the village. He managed to finish his other objectives, but the Hyuuga always slipped out from his clutches. The reason for such interest in the girl was a prophecy given by the snake sage, and the little Hyuuga was the only one that fitted in the criteria. "Fuck this shit! How does she manage to bail out every time?!" He smashed bottles of failed experiments to quell his rage. "Hmm... Hyuuga Hinata... The second host to the Ten-tails, she would be a key part in my plans." Orochimaru ignored the presence of the Uchiha avenger that was listening intently to his rant. The Uchiha got out from the room unnoticed, soaking in the info. 'He considers that failure more deserving of his attention than me?! But if I got the power of a being greater than a Bijuu...' Orochimaru received a separate report on the Uzumaki brat. "Hmm? So the Kyuubi escaped from the seal, it's certainly unexpected." He got a serpentine smirk. "Kukuku, maybe it's the season for a fox hunt."

* * *

**It seems that Orochimaru is on the move, and a certain brooding Uchiha overhears his plans for Hinata. What's going to happen? EVIL SMIRK**

**Honō no ken=Flaming fist / Ryōsei no Jutsu=Amphibian technique**


	7. Chapter 7

The retrieval team returned to Konoha in shame, as they couldn't carry on their mission, also being humiliated by their target. So when they briefed to Tsunade the entire tower shook to its foundations as a scream of outrage echoed through the village. The office was utterly thrashed, desk smashed, windows were cracked and in the middle of that mess was a panting Hokage and the Rookies. "So the mission really failed after all, and you said that you met Hyuuga Hinata with that demon... Not only she accompanied it willingly but she also turned in a jinchuuriki as well? For the Juubi none the less? Damn it all!" With this she destroyed one of the walls. "And you Naruto... I honestly thought that you had already learned when to keep your mouth shut, it seems that I was wrong. Shit, if I hadn't exiled her we wouldn't be in such a situation. Sensei was right, this job is really stressing... Haah... Dismissed." She waved in the direction of an nonexistent door as she say in her chair (that miraculously survived unscathed).

A small fact that Konoha ignored was that there were some spies on their shinobi ranks coming from Kumo, Iwa and Kiri. Since the exile of one Hyuuga Hinata they were working overtime, as they sensed the Kyuubi as it got freed, trying to get all the info available on the ex-heiress and the Bijuu, so wherever they got a new information they sent it to their leader. In matter of days all the three countries leaders knew about the girl and the demon fox. A collective smirk appeared on the faces of the three Kages.

Neji got out from the tower with his comrades, yet to get over his depression and shock, when he saw the person that he least wanted to meet. "Hello Hanabi-sama." The girl was the younger sister of Hinata, almost an exact copy of her, but she was more confident and with brown hair. She still held a grudge against him for hurting Hinata in the past, but it had lessened with the years. "Neji-nii-san, where is Onee-san?" He cringed visibly as his cousin approached his group, this motion didn't go unnoticed by Hanabi. She looked behind Neji, seeing that the others had the same expression, then she glared at two people: Sakura and Naruto. "We couldn't convince her to return with us..." He had a mournful tone. "Che, that bitch doesn't deserve such attention." Hanabi locked on the one that had offended his sister. "Sakura-chan, don't you think that you was a bit harsh?" "Shut up Naruto, she prefers to whore herself to a demon than accept our offer!" Now that crossed the line, no one, absolutely NO ONE could speak ill about her sister and get away with it. "Don't talk like that about my sister!" Sakura sneered at the small Hyuuga. "I say whatever I want and a puny brat won't change this fact!" She wasn't called a prodigy for nothing, so she activated her bloodline in one instant while pouncing on the pinkette. "Hakke Sanjūni Shō!" After she had struck the older girl thirty-two times the latter went flying to a wall, crushing it in the process. "What are you doing Hanabi-sama?!" Hanabi was tearing up, almost sobbing. "Shut up! Why aren't you defending Onee-san?! I won't let anyone badmouth her in front of me!" Her focus jumped to the blond whiskered boy. "And you! I don't understand why my sister liked you when you're clearly an asshole!" Naruto tried to recover a little of his pride. "Look here you-" She cut him harshly. "NO! That day Onee-san almost died when you just looked! I had to watch her crying every night without knowing how to help! And YOU are trying to justify yourself?! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE WAS BANNED!" Before anyone could react she fled, running aimlessly.

Her feet led her to the most special place for her, a small clearing only known by her and her sister. It had many kinds of flowers, raised carefully by them, turning in a haven against the cruelty of their clan. "Onee-san..." Hanabi collapsed near a fallen trunk. "I miss you so much..." A soft whine alerted her that she wasn't alone, a wolf cub made its way to her, nuzzling her hand. "Did you come to see me Shingi?" It had a light gray fur with a white spot on its chest and was still a bit young. When they had met by the first time Hinata was there as well, the sisters took care of the pup, and it never abandoned the clearing, staying as a guardian. While it kept outsiders away, the cub also turned wolves in the favorite animal of Hanabi. It always cheered her up by just staying near her. After a while she began feeling better so she got up and returned to the village.

Hanabi decided to squeeze info about her sister from Neji, no matter how. She sprinted through the village, trying to find her cousin but met the ex-teammates of her sister. "Shino-san, Kiba-san!" The feral boy grinned at the petite girl. "Yo Hanabi! I liked how you defended Hina-chan from those jerks!" He got elbowed by his colleague. "Language Kiba." She giggled at their interaction, understanding why Hinata told her that the duo was amusing to watch. "Kiba-san, is Nee-san alright?" He eagerly. "Yup! I have no doubt that she is safe right now." Hanabi tilted her head in curiosity. "Why you are so sure?" He smirked. "Your sister is a good judge of character, correct?" She just nodded. "So if she trust in someone, she's usually right, besides, the guy that is with her is a complete badass!" Shino glared at his partner. "Ki. Ba." Kiba pouted at his teammate. "Stop being such a party pooper Shino... Yeouch!" Shino had sent a flea to bite his tongue. "$# & Shino!" The bug-user just looked away. Hanabi was trying to choke the laughter, but failing in doing so as she giggled harder. "Hey, where is she right now? Is she alright?" Kiba had an awkward grin. "About that... The thing is... We have no idea." The girl got saddened by not knowing how was her sister, then she noticed a small detail. "Kiba-san, why is your dog so sad?" The huge dog was slumped against a wall, holding a heavy depressed aura. "Ara? I think that he's still getting over his crush on Hinata... Oops?" He received a kick on his shin from Shino. "Aagh..." His sunglasses flashed in an eery way. "Imbecile." It was a shocker for Hanabi, as she was gaping like a fish. 'What did he say? Nee-san and Akamaru? How is that even possible?' With the information overload on her brain she mimicked an action from her beloved sister: she fainted. Kiba had a skeptical look. "Err... Are you feeling some kind of déjà vu?" His friend just nodded.

Neji didn't want to reveal the new state of his cousin, but he had swore to the clan elders that he would relay any information about Hinata to them, and their bloodline made it impossible to lie. So he revealed her status as the jinchuuriki for the Juubi, which made them get outraged by losing such a powerful asset and by the fact that their weakest member had such massive power on her grasp. "We should retrieve her and put the Caged Bird seal on her to explore her potential!" "How did the disgrace of our clan managed to get the strongest Bijuu?!" The elders were engaged in a heated discussion while Hiashi just pondered over the news.

Hinata was exhausted, Kurama was dedicating their awake time to teach her as much jutsu as she could learn, the Kage Bunshin being the first one to speed up her learning process, but it still dealt a fair toll on her mind and body, so she took breaks from time to time. At one point she experimented her new technique, the Jūho Sōshiken, but instead of the usual lion head she got a wolf head with denser chakra and more destructive power, as only one blow was enough to finish Kurama off. Right now she was leaning on a tree. "Are you alright?" She glared at Kurama. "What do you think?" The harsh tone made him recoil, making Hinata regret the way she spoke. "Sorry, it's just because I'm all sore and tired..." He just sat down by her side. "I understand." She scooted closer to him. "I'm sleepy..." He just looped an arm around her shoulders for more comfort. Soon both were sleeping peacefully.

Sakura was pissed as hell, first she was sent to chase a stinky demon fox, then she had to deal with the shame of failing to complete her mission, and as if that wasn't enough she had to face a snotty brat and was thoroughly humiliated by said brat, to worsen the situation she had fallen on a dumpster after crashing on the wall. But some higher being seemed to enjoy screwing with her life (namely me, the author~ XD) because she ended meeting the bane of all Genin: the cat Tora, and it was accompanied by a horde of rabid cats. She had stepped on the tail of the big boss Tora, that had a look that promised a hellish torture, so she had to run from a mob formed by bloodthirsty claws, fur and vicious fangs. Naruto was in a similar situation, first he had asked an extra large serving of beef ramen on Ichiraku's, but somehow the bowl was dunked on his head, drenching him with beef flavored broth. When he got out from the stand he found himself facing several Inuzuka ninken, as this was walking day for stress relief. There were some slices of meat hanging from his clothes, not to mention the attractive smell. The result? A mad dash for survival from hungry beasts. Buut... he ended in a straight collision route with Sakura, mixing both mobs of insane animals and leaving two severely beaten bodies on their wake. Somewhere above the mortal plane a woman with golden and white kimono and black hair whooped. "You deserve it for insulting the vessel of Hikari-chan!" A dark skinned woman was curious at her behavior. "What are you doing Kami-sama?" The first woman stuck out her tongue and winked. "Nothing that concerns you Ammy-tan!"

* * *

**There is my work of art! Some lol moments and some serious ones. What should be the fate of Killer Bee? By the way I want your opinion on this idea: the already captured Bijuu are reborn in a chibi version of themselves. Shingi=loyalty /Jūho Sōshiken=Gentle Step: Twin Lions Fist /Hakke Sanjūni Shō=Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms**


	8. Chapter 8

A messenger bird coming from Konoha arrived in one of the many towers around Suna, carrying a scroll from the Hokage, addressed to their Kage. When Gaara received it and saw that came from Konoha he got interested, so he had read it quickly, but the contents shocked him:

_Kazekage-dono, I am sending this message in hopes of getting support in a mission. The Kyuubi managed to get out from the seal, but do not worry, as Naruto is still pretty alive, but without the fox demon the village lost a protective factor against the rival countries. But another problem has appeared, thanks to a report I found out that Hyuuga Hinata has the strongest Bijuu, the Juubi. If either of them fall in the wrong hands the world is doomed. I humbly beg for your aid to recover these two. Here is a copy of the report for future reference._

_Signed Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage._

He put down both the message and the mission report, looking at his village. "How did this happen? If the Juubi was alive then it was meaningless to extract the Shukaku from me..." His sister Temari entered the office in time to hear his words. "Oh, I didn't see you there Temari." Their relationship had gotten better in the last three years, but she got worried. "What was in the message Kazekage-sama?" Gaara kept a neutral expression. "Tsunade-sama sent a message where she basically said that the plans of the Akatsuki were completely useless." She was taken aback by such a claim. "Why?!" "Remember Hyuuga Hinata? From the Chuunin Exams?" Temari thought briefly. "The one that had to fight against her own cousin?" "Exactly. She is the host for the Juubi. It's all in this report." She began reading it, frowning even more as she advanced, then she dropped it. "No way..."

In the divine plane there was an echoing voice whining loudly and another that had an irritated tone. "I already told you that I won't do it Kami-sama!" The raven haired woman made the best puppy eyes that she could muster. "But Shin-kun~ It's just two souls! Well... maybe three." The death bearer was with his arms crossed, a scowl firmly embedded on his face. "Even if they died before their due time they don't have a body to use!" Kami pouted. "Did you forget who I am?" She was blinking innocently, trying to convince the dark being. "Grrr... And you get confused when I say that you are a BITCH! You and karma!" The god had a vein almost bursting out from his temple. "Mou~ He's being mean to me Ammy-tan~ Help meee!" The busty woman grabbed the shirt of her friend. "Please, don't pull me on this." The sun goddess fled from the scene. After this the brunette got an idea. "And if I give an extended holiday for the pestilence goddess? For kinda... Five years?" The Shinigami began sweating. "You wouldn't dare...?" She had an evil glint on her eyes. "Maaaybeee~? Unless you do what I want..." The soul reaper lowered his head, defeated.

Hikari was scanning the memories of her host when she stumbled upon an interesting information. **'Heh, Uchihas... always causing trouble for Shinigami-kun, hehe.' **Then she got serious. **'Their dojutsu is so troublesome... But it can be countered, because was me who blessed them with it for starters.' **She got a feral smirk. **'But the Byakugan came from Kami-sama herself, so of course that it's more stable than mine's.' **Her smirk faded at her admittance. **'I actually took it as base for the Sharingan, but it obviously failed, as the Uchihas bred power-hungry monsters only...' **Another memory caught her eye. **'Hmm... Yakushi Kabuto.'**

Hinata was looking at the stars while waiting for Kurama to return from the hunt, as he claimed that he was starving. 'What would you think of me right now Kaa-san? Did I make the right choice by staying with Kurama?' She felt a tugging from the back of her mind, coming from Hikari. **"Having second thoughts about him?" **She saw herself standing in front of the wolf. 'No, I'm just wondering about my mother.' The demoness looked at her host. **"In the short time that I saw her through your eyes I'm sure that she would tell you to follow your heart." **Hinata got a sad look, recalling old memories. 'Yeah... But I've been feeling strange around him...' This statement sparked her interest. **"How?" **Hinata sat down, pulling her legs close to her body. 'It's different from what I felt for Naruto, with him it went like this: I wanted to be acknowledged by him, to make him look at me...' Hikari stared at her. **"And with Kurama?" **She gave out a low sigh, wrapping her arms around her knees. 'I just want to stay close to him, I want to make him happy, and when he's far from me I feel longing for him...' The wolf lowered her head to stay at eye-level with her host. **"I'm not an expert in matters of the heart, but I think that what you felt for that blond kid was just admiration, a crush at most. But with Kurama I can sense how you're feeling, it's deeper than anything that I witnessed in human relationships."**

Kurama wasn't so far from her location, lying about being hungry, he just needed a little time for himself to think. 'All the times that I possessed the kit was just to keep him alive a little longer, but those fools thought that it was because of the emotions of the kit... All those times when the villagers maimed him I healed his injuries. With that ice user Haku, that senbon needle had pierced his heart, even if by accident. Then that time with the Uchiha, he had been stabbed through his lung and would have died. And when that snake used the Kusanagi... Raargh, he is so reckless! But it was worth the trouble, as I can stay with her now...' A soft smile graced his features. 'Hinata... you can not love me yet, but I can wait, like I waited for sixteen years go be freed.' He got up and stretched, his joints creaking because he stayed in an awkward position. "I should go back right now."

Hinata got up from her resting position. 'I wonder if I can find a waterfall around here...' She leaped, using both her vision and audition to pinpoint the location. 'Gotcha!' She stepped on the water, closing her eyes and feeling the wind on her face, while hearing the sounds of the forest creatures, then she began humming for herself and moving as if she were dancing. The water droplets followed her movements as she poured her chakra on the water, making them swirl around her body, as the water flowed in the air they began to form a sphere surrounding her, then she let it fall like rain. Hinata's heart pulsed with the steady flow of water as she danced. She loved the way the water tickled her face and arms as she moved, she was one with her movements and felt the rush of joy that the dance brought to her. She had no idea how long she danced. It was only after hearing a rustle in the woods by the banks that she came back to reality, then she looked to each side, fearing that it could be an enemy ninja. "Don't stop, I didn't mean to scare you." She heard a very familiar voice call out behind her. She looked at her back, facing Kurama. He walked slowly in her direction, having an unreadable look on his eyes that was the same as when she got back to her human state. "Kurama..." Now he was just in front of her, a few inches separating them, raising a hand to shush her next words. "Don't say anything, there is no need." His golden pools had some specks of red but she wasn't afraid.

Kurama thought that there wasn't anything as pretty as her lavender eyes that always held a soothing aura, but he was proven wrong when he had seen the change on her eyes when they were intercepted by the Konoha nin. And now, even if she didn't notice, her moon-like orbs were adorned with purple stains. He smiled at her while taking one of her silky tresses on his hand, kissing it tenderly. He was a bit taller than her, so he had to look down to be able to admire her. He made her face him by raising her chin with one finger. 'So beautiful...' He slid a thumb along her jawline, loving how her skin was so soft.

Hinata got surprised at his actions, but leaned into his touch, holding his hand to her cheek, feeling his warmth. His eyes had a foreign feeling to her, it was a mixture of love, yearning and lust, making her melt inside. Then she noticed that he was lowering his head in her direction, so she met him halfway in a chaste kiss.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to you xXYour DoomXx that wanted some KyuuHina action. And dear readers, I will ask again, what do you want to happen with Killer Bee? Put your suggestion in a review. By the way, I will give a cookie to anyone that can guess which characters are going to be revived. **


	9. Chapter 9

Kami did have her way after getting the permission from the Shinigami, not without a good dose of blackmailing. She got her three souls and rebuilt their bodies, as the originals had already rotted away. 'They died 'cause they tried to defend their ideals. It's not real resurrection, as they'll have to go back after a while, or he's going to throw a bitchy fit. And I still can't believe that he ended barfing out the chakra of Kurama too!' She almost collapsed with her laughing fit at the mental image. 'Focus woman! Focus!' She recomposed herself and tried to pick a place to leave the bodies. She got a scary smirk after deciding. 'That's going to be a great show!' The sun goddess entered the room. "Kami-sama, are they ready? We have to go." Amaterasu gave a huge step back after seeing her expression. "Ufufufufu~" She groaned. 'Why do I always put up with this shit?' She waited until the evil laugh died down.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't want competition for the power of the Nine and Ten-tails, so he killed Orochimaru and gathered a small group to aid him to capture the three remaining Bijuu, composed by Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin, giving his team the name Taka, and joined the Akatsuki when he had the chance (all that crap from the manga). Right now he was in an assignment from his superiors to capture the Hachibi residing in Kumo.

Killer Bee was training like always in the Unraikyo when he was confronted by a group wearing the Akatsuki cloaks. "Are you the host for the Eight-tailed beast?" He noticed that they had put a setting of four-to-one against him. "I think you meant 'Mr. Eight-tailed beast' and 'Mr. Host.'" The man with onyx eyes just looked at him with disdain. "I'm going to take you captive." Then the guy with the chicken butt haircut began planning as if he wasn't hearing what he said. 'Do they think that I'm an idiot?' He got ready for any incoming attacks.

Suigetsu dashed at the Hachibi and struck with his sword, raising a lot of dust, but when it subsided it revealed that he was blocked by bare hands, the sword was taken from his grasp and stuck in the ground. Then Juugo tackled him while assuming his cursed state but he was knocked out, surprising Karin. "How could this weirdo beat Juugo?" Their target was too strong. "Who are you anyway? You stupid idiots. And why do you want to capture me, huh!?" Sasuke's team was getting uneasy but he shut them up and attacked, striking with his katana, getting parried and almost cut in half thanks to the massive sword of Suigetsu but he managed to avoid it. Then Killer Bee suddenly dropped the blade, scribbling something in his notebook, giving Sasuke a chance to retrieve the item.

Killer Bee took out his seven swords and got in a strange stance, holding all the blades in his arms and legs, keeping one in his mouth, then he attacked, almost overwhelming Sasuke with his successive strikes and erratic movements. But Sasuke tried to destroy his defense with a Chidori, but Bee could also reinforce his blades with lightning chakra, successfully blocking the hit and stabbed Sasuke with six of his swords, proceeding with a killing blow, but was held off by Suigetsu and ambushed by Juugo that punched him, managing to push him back. Then Karin healed Sasuke by letting him suck her chakra by biting her arm as the others retreated.

All the males began ganging on Bee, trying to get an opening, that came when Suigetsu trapped his arm inside his body, so Sasuke took the chance and struck him with a Chidori, stunning him. But when Juugo hit him he just vanished, reappearing outside their field of vision, so Karin had to track him down, succeeding in doing so. Bee gave out a loud cry as Juugo launched Sasuke in his direction, releasing three tails worth of chakra and ramming on Sasuke in midair, but Sasuke managed to deflect him slightly. Bee didn't get bothered as he continued his attack towards the group in the other cliff, barely giving time for Juugo to guard his companions. After making sure that they were safe Sasuke tried to tap Bee in an illusion, but his victim recovered quickly, ramming on him at full speed, sending him flying. "In order to break the illusion I need a partner to make me snap out of it. My partner is the beast inside me. Illusions doesn't work in a host that has full control over their beasts." Bee changed shape, turning in a giant ox. "I'm gonna bully you! 'cause I'm a longhorn bull!" He dashed to where Sasuke was but was held by Suigetsu, that was using the water on the lake as a barricade. Not having another option Bee used the Tailed Beast Bomb, alerting his fellow Kumo ninja. Sasuke didn't want to lose his group so he used Amaterasu on Bee, but had to cut off one of his flailing tails that came in their direction, finally defeating the Hachibi host.

The Kumo ninja saw the Akatsuki members capturing Bee and noticed that one of them had the Uchiha crest, then one went to report to the Raikage while the other followed the group. When the Raikage heard their report he got enraged, even more when he heard that one of them was an Uchiha. Angered by the actions of the Akatsuki the Raikage ordered them to chase their members and gave a message for team Samui deliver to Konoha.

After they gave away the host the team Taka went to rest from the battle, but Sasuke noticed that his vision was getting worse, then Karin alerted them about a tracker, so they had to kill him so he wouldn't inform his comrades. In the meanwhile the remaining Akatsuki members were extracting the Hachibi from Bee's body.

Hinata was training, testing her stamina, but wherever she glanced at Kurama she would remember the previous night and blush, never noticing that he did the same. 'I wonder what he's thinking right now.' In this exact moment Hikari butted in her thoughts. **"Maybe he's thinking of strip-"** Hinata blocked her, not wanting to hear perverted comments. **"Ya're no fun."** While she learned from Kurama she thought of ways to use the jutsu in a real life combat.

Hanabi woke up with a start, opening her eyes quickly and facing black eyes just in front of her, even more startled she headbutted whoever was over her. "Déjà vu again." "Quite true indeed." "Oww... my head..." Looking around her she saw Kiba and Shino leaning on a tree and a boy with an absurdly long scarf in front of her, rolling over in pain while clutching his head. "Hey, you're Konohamaru, the one that graduated as the dead last!" The boy jumped on his feet when he heard what she said. "And so? Naruto-nii also graduated as the dead last and he defeated Pain! Ow... My head still hurts..." She got ticked off after hearing the cursed name. "Oi Konohamaru, isn't a good idea to say his name in front of her..." The brunette was unaware of his imminent doom. "Why not? Naruto-nii is the best!" He got confused when he saw both guys pointing behind him, then he felt the murderous intent. "So you support that asshole?" He turned around in slow motion, while sweating a waterfall, seeing the image of a demon over the petite girl and he heard the sound of knuckles cracking. "Crap! Run Konohamaru!" "You should run." She had the veins bulging at her temples, that only made her image even more scary. Konohamaru was trembling a lot at the sight, then he began running with her hot in his heels. "Come back here! Aren't you a man?!" Kiba was dumbfounded. "So alike and absurdly different." His teammate nodded in agreement. "You are right." Then they saw a building collapsing in the direction where the two teens had gone. "Shouldn't we help him?" Shino wordlessly adjusted his glasses. "Not even hell can match the fury of a scorned woman, in this case girl." Hearing this Kiba began praying for the safety of anyone that stood on her way.

Tsunade was looking down to a bloody body that was almost unrecognizable. "How did this happen Shizune? He has all his ribs cracked, chakra burns and dislodged members, and I didn't even mention the slap mark on his face." Shizune skimmed the report. "The culprit is Hyuuga Hanabi, apparently she got angry at something that he said." Tsunade almost asked for more sake. "Then include there tenketsu blocked with signs of damage." She advised Konohamaru to not piss off a Hyuuga if possible while healing his injuries, managing to revert the damage on his chakra pathways. Thanks to her skills he was dismissed quickly, only needing to hold an ice bag on his cheek. But right in front of the hospital doors was Hanabi, so he tensed, ready to run if needed. "Don't run, I just came here to say that I am sorry for beating you, it was because I'm still upset with the exile of my sister." She felt the tears coming back and tried to hold them back, surprising Konohamaru. He didn't know what to do so he stepped closer to her and patted her head with his free hand. 'Now that I'm looking closer, I have to confess that she's cute like this...'

* * *

**Reply corner:**

**Elizabeth-Thank you for your reviews, they helped me a lot, but to clear any questions, this story is happening after the attack of Pain but before the war. For the last question the answer is: the Bijuu are going to remember some things from their past.**

**xXYour DoomXx-Maybe I will take your suggestion, by the way this reply is also for you Kasai no Oni.**

**Iliana-You got only one right, but I won't tell you which one. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.**

**One more chapter finished, for the joy of my readers. Can any of you guess what will happen? Bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

Konohamaru got relieved when Hanabi stopped crying, but he was curious about her sister. "What was the name of your sister?" She looked up to him. "It's Hinata, why did you ask?" He recalled something after hearing the name. "Wasn't she the one that tried to save Naruto-nii when the village was invaded?" The girl held back a curse directed at the blond ninja. "Yeah..." He held his chin in a thinking pose. "And the rumors say that she was the cause that the Kyuubi almost got out." Hanabi frowned at this. "Can I trust you?" He got confused at the request. "Yeah, why?" She dragged the boy to one of the training grounds, then she dropped him. "Don't tell anyone or I will finish you, understood?" He froze, recalling the beating he received from her, then he nodded fiercely. "I heard something suspicious from the elders of my clan-" He cut her at this point. "But if it's clan business you shouldn't tell me!" She glared at him. "Quiet! Just hear me. They were saying that my sister had to be banned to prevent a new attack from the Kyuubi." He was shocked at the revelation. "Eh? But that wasn't her fault!" She punched a tree hard. "Don't you think that I know that? But they only care about money and their sorry asses! They only think of us as their playthings, not human beings!" After saying this she crushed one of the training posts. Konohamaru got wide eyes. 'Wow! She surely has a strong grudge!' Then he noticed a blur in high speed about to hit Hanabi.

The sun goddess felt her brow twitch. "Are you sure about this Kami-sama?" The woman had the face of the Cheshire cat. "Absolutely!" The heavenly being left the three bodies on the beds. "Just let me give some memories to them so they won't get lost." Amaterasu sighed deeply. "I hope that you know what you're doing..." Kami turned her head to face her. "That is?" She got a deadpan face at the mischievous tone. "Forget what I said." She held back the urge to facepalm when she figured the aim of her superior. 'She has a seriously screwed up mind.' When they finished what they had to do they just disappeared in a flash of light.

Tsunade was stressed, her day was full of elders from the Hyuuga clan demanding a search team to get Hinata and the emergency with Sakura and Naruto didn't help with her mood, so she almost punched Shizune when she said that the hospital demanded her presence. She arrived there in record time to see why they were bothering her. "What the heck you want?!" One of the nurses spoke up. "Tsunade-sama, there are some unknown people in the room 139." She huffed. "Just that? Okay then." Tsunade found the room quickly, but when she was about to open the door it was blown off its hinges then she saw two streaks, an indigo one and the other was red, followed by footsteps and bickering. "I'm so going to maim those brats!" "I called dibs on them Hitomi!" "Not if I reach them first Kushina!" Tsunade was stunned, recognizing the two names. "Are you alright Tsunade-san?" The male voice was VERY familiar to her, so she turned to face the speaker. "M-Minato?!" Indeed, in front of her was the Fourth Hokage, wearing a goofy smile. "Sorry about those two, I couldn't hold them." She pointed at the empty hallway. "So they were-" She couldn't complete the sentence but he understood and nodded. "It seems that we have a lot to talk about Tsunade-san."

The two women were sprinting through the village, searching for their targets, then they separated as they put their shinobi training to use.

Naruto was still walking with a limp, as he didn't have the fox to heal him anymore, right now he was being accompanied by team Guy, but they couldn't prevent the axe kick directed at his head, coming from an indigo haired woman that strongly resembled Hinata. Neji dropped his jaw when he saw the woman. "Hitomi-sama?! I thought that you were dead!" Naruto was with a raging headache from the kick. "Hello Neji-kun, I would love to chat with you, but I have to give him a lesson so he will regret how he treated my daughter." In another place Sakura was kicking the pebbles in frustration when she saw a redhead stranger blocking her way. "Go away old hag, I don't have time for you." Everything went too fast for her to understand, in one instant she was standing, then she blinked and was with her arm twisted at her back. "So you don't know how to treat your elders, but I will pound it on you. By the way, I know how you treated my son until now." The stranger had a menacing voice and was putting pressure on her arm, bending it in an impossible angle. "What you're talking about?! I don't even know you!"

Every Hyuuga from the council and Hiashi felt a chill go down their spines, all them having an ominous foreboding.

Kurama was strolling around a small village when he met some Kiri nin, hearing the word Hyuuga coming from them, so he followed them to a bar, but taking the caution to not be seen by them. There he learned that the new condition of Hinata was already known by the five countries and there was a rush to get her power. 'Damn, we have to find a way to take them from our trail!' Then he recalled that the Akatsuki was still active. 'Those bastards are still around as well.' He got out before he was noticed by them. While he walked back to where he left Hinata he felt his claws itching for fresh blood, his instincts screaming to him to kill anyone that threatened him or his mate, and his fangs grew as his eyes reddened. 'Maybe I'll have to sate this hunger soon...' He didn't notice, but his bloodlust made all the bystanders get away from his path in fear, not stopping until he felt a soft touch on his cheek. "Are you alright Kurama?" In front of him was Hinata, frowning in concern for his wellbeing. "I'll tell you later dear, don't worry." Her frown had faded but her eyes still held worry for him. "If you say so..." Then he saw her new outfit, a black shirt with dark blue leggings. "So you got new clothes?" She began walking, holding his hand. "Yeah, these are better to move in, and we never know if there is an ambush." He chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You're right, but aren't you hungry?" She leaned on him and smiled. "I'm craving cinnamon rolls." "Okay then." With this he kissed her, making her blush cutely in his opinion.

An outraged scream echoed through Konoha, scaring all the citizens. In an isolated area of the village were the Hokage and the remaining Rookies, looking at the interaction of the three revived people. "Oryyaaahhhh! Why did you tie me up Minato?!" The two women were glaring daggers at the blond man. "It's simple Hitomi, Kushina, we need to explain to them why we want to kill them first before doing the deal." The indigo haired woman identified as Hitomi lashed at him. "I absolutely HATE your Hiraishin!" The trio ignored completely their audience. "Who are they Tsunade-shisou?" The busty woman looked tiredly at her student. "Basically they are people that were supposed to be dead." They heard a loud thud and saw Minato sprawled at the ground with a massive bump on his head and a fuming Kushina propped forward. "Just let me pummel him for making that perverted jutsu!" He got up while staggering a lot. "You're angry because his female form is similar to your body sweetheart." "You had to go and say that!" Naruto felt that the arguing couple was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Hey Baa-chan, do you know them?" Tsunade almost hit him for the use of the nickname but held back. "The dark haired one is called Hyuuga Hitomi, and she's the mother of Hinata, while those two are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and they're your parents Naruto." At this point she saw that Kushina had trapped Minato in a headlock with her legs. "I... c-can't b-b-breath ho-n-ney-y..." "Stop Kushina! You're going to kill him!" Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard, his parents, that he yearned to know were alive and right in front of him.

Hinata sensed that there was something troubling Kurama and his silence made her feel uneasy, so when they were back to their camp she turned to face him. "Do you trust me Kurama?" He already saw where the conversation was going so he sat down on a tree stump. "Why you're asking me this?" She settled herself across from him. "Please answer me." Kurama sighed, rubbing his neck. "I trust you a lot, with my life even." She scooted closer to him. "Then why do I feel that you're hiding something from me?" He let out a weary breath. "Well, I met some random ninja from a different village and I found out that all the five countries already know about us, not to mention the Akatsuki." At this point she was sitting by his side, with a hand on his arm and a determined look on her eyes. "I already knew that this path wouldn't be easy, as I am an unsealed Hyuuga and the host for the Juubi, but I believe that we can find a way to make everything work in the end." To make sure that he understood she boldly grabbed his shirt and pulled him for a passionate kiss. 'I knew that you were the one for me, my angel.' With this last thought he held her and returned the kiss.

The extraction of the Hachibi ended in failure as the body of Bee revealed to be an ink clone, angering the leader, that wondered where was the real body.

In the deepest part of the lake where team Taka captured the host was a tentacle from the tailed beast, but it wasn't just a regular appendage, as an arm got out from its insides, followed by a very alive Killer Bee. "Whew, it really worked uh?" His inner demon began ranting. "But I lost many of my limbs for this plan to work!" Bee tried to reason with him. "But we're still alive, isn't that a good thing?" His answer was an annoyed huff. "You're right this time, but if you try to pull a stunt like this again I'll give you a massive migraine!" Bee shuddered, as he knew that that it wasn't a joke. "Calm down man!" The ox-like creature decided to chat. "What are you going to do then?" "Dunno, maybe travel a little and try to compose a blasting song or try to get a chick, 'cause I'm already thirty-five and I'm not getting younger." His nonchalant attitude irked his companion. "You know that the Raikage's going to give you an ironclaw right?" "Only if he gets me bro!" He put his hand on his forehead to block the sun but instead felt two things that weren't supposed to exist, so he looked at his reflection in the lake and saw what was wrong, he had a pair of HORNS, shiny and pointy bull horns and two animal ears. "WHAT THE FUUUCCCKKK~?!"

* * *

**Well, I only have one question, who should be the 'lady friend' of Bee as xXYour DoomXx suggested? Put your choice in a review, as I'm not from Ino's clan XP.**

**Reply corner:**

**xXYour DoomXx-you gave me a good suggestion, actually I thought of pairing him with Samui, what do you think?**

**kawaii-sama25-if you're already reading this I will tell you one thing, that was just the first chapter, and several good books also have an abrupt start, by the way just the life of Naruto already shows how the villagers and councilmen are narrow-minded. **

**Elizabeth-maybe I'll use these ideas in a later chapter, continue sending good ideas! And no problem, if you have any questions just ask. **

**Iliana-Congratulations! You got three guesses right! Now try to guess what is the thing about to hit Hanabi. Just thinking where the insanity of Madara can reach already makes me shiver! BRRR!**

**LJ95-did you skip chapter 8? There's a fluff scene with Kurama and Hinata. **


	11. Chapter 11

Konohamaru didn't know what to think, as the demon cat Tora was nuzzling Hanabi and meowing loudly, not scratching her. 'What the hell?!' He pointed to the cat and stuttered a bit, calling the attention of Hanabi. "What's the matter Konohamaru?" He managed to complete a sentence. "H-how di-did you d-do th-that?!" The cat glared at him while she had an innocent expression. "What are you talking about?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing, so he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "You're holding the demon cat and it's not hurting you!" She was genuinely confused. "But Nee-chan could hold Koneko as well..." He sputtered. "K-Koneko?" She petted the cat. "It's her real name, as just Tora is too manly." Them a random Genin squad came from the trees, chasing Tora, that fled in the instant it saw them. "Good luck Koneko!" Then she turned to the boy. "Let's go back?" But they heard a racket and went to see. "Hey, all the Rookies are there with the Hokage, but I don't know those three." Konohamaru looked to his companion when he didn't hear a reply, then he saw that she was with wide eyes. "K-kaa-san..."

Kushina was almost succeeding in strangling Minato, as any attempt in stopping her failed. "My, my... Should we enter now Ammy-tan?" Golden orbs focused on the speaker. "Do I even have a say on it?" There was a feminine chuckle. "Let's go then, I had some unfinished business after all." Kushina was pried off from Minato by a raven haired woman that was accompanied by a tanned one in war gear. "Calm down Kushi-chan, I don't want to take him from Shin-kun's gut again." The woman was smiling with her eyes closed, but the people standing near her felt like they were watched by a hawk. "Who are you?" Tsunade was wary of them, as she could sense a lot of power coming from them. "I'm Kami. And the grumpy one is Amaterasu." Her eyes opened, revealing silver irises. Naruto tried to attack her but stopped when he felt the cold steel of a spear on his neck. "By the way, we are real gods, so think before attacking us. Release him Amaterasu." Naruto got relieved when he saw that he wouldn't lose his head yet. "We only want to talk, as you may be asking yourselves how a dead person is among the living again. The thing is, I made a small bet with the Shinigami, but I won't tell you what's in the line." She had the greatest spiritual pressure that they would ever feel and the scary thing was that she wasn't even trying to intimidate them. "But Minato-kun, I must tell you that your offspring is a faulty one, because he isn't as big as you." That statement made everybody drop their jaw except Amaterasu, as she was already used to her randomness. "Kami-sama, some things shouldn't be said." Naruto was covering his crotch. "How can you be so sure?" Kami giggled, then got a perverted smile. "It's not common knowledge, but the Byakugan came from me, so take a guess. By the way, I'm envious of your daughter Hito-chan, as she nabbed quite a fine specimen." They deadpanned when they figured what she meant. Then she approached Naruto with a calculating gaze. "You still have something that isn't yours, so I will take it to the rightful owner." She ripped the front of his jacket, revealing the seal on his stomach as her hand glowed silver. "It's going to hurt a LOT, so try to not scream." It was easier to say than to do, as she stabbed him in the abdomen with her bare hand, but luckily for Naruto the torture ended fast and she was holding a red orb that was as big as a basketball. "Hm, you had quite a lot of Kurama's chakra trapped in the seal. Well, if I add this to the amount that the KinGin brothers stole it turns to be quite an impressive amount, not to mention the Yin chakra that you had sealed inside yourself Minato." Kushina decided to confront Kami about her intentions. "Why did you do that? He's a Bijuu, so he already has massive reserves." "It's good to see that you're curious, well actually these bits of chakra shouldn't be relevant and I would leave them alone, but somehow his 'wild side' is contained in these bits, so I want to see the outcome of when he gets them back." The redhead flinched. "Wait, with 'wild side' you don't mean..." Kami nodded and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Kushi-chan, it's exactly what you're thinking, but don't blame just him, as Hinata also have this side, it just hasn't arisen yet." Tsunade wasn't able to get what they were discussing. "What are you talking about?" The two women spoke at the same time with a straight face. "Mating/Perverted urges." They felt a burning murderous intent. "If he does something without her consent I'll rip off his nuts and burn them in front of him." Somewhere far from Konoha Kurama shuddered violently, fearing for his life. "Calm down Hito-chan, your daughter can defend herself." Kami tried to calm down the raging woman, failing in doing so. "Shut your trap Kami!" Minato was curious to know why his wife knew such a thing. "But how do you know that?" She looked away while blushing hard. "Well, you see... Remember 'those' times?" He blushed as well at the memory. "Yeah, why?" Kushina his her face in embarrassment. "Actually I was feeling the effects of his mating period, so I couldn't hold myself..." He got an awkward smile. "Is that so?" Kami decided to drop a bomb. "Well, I had tweaked the seal holding Kurama in a few parts, that's why the blondie didn't ravage each and every girl in Konoha, but for it to end making him get attracted to the most flat-chested and man-like girl that ever lived... It makes me want to commit seppuku." She got a sideways glance from her companion. "And I would provide you the kaishaku if you were able to die." She made a victim pose. "What a cold heart for a sun goddess! You were supposed to support me!" Neji had one question for the entity. "I'm sorry to interrupt Kami-sama, but could you explain the situation of Hinata-sama?" She turned to him. "Oro? You must mean why she didn't display the usual signs of being a jinchuuriki." The others got interested. "Signals?" Tsunade cleared their question. "Like accelerated healing or larger chakra reserves." Kami had entered in a thinking position then spoke to Neji. "The answer is that I was very through with the sealing, taking care to not let anything pass. For example, if I failed in blocking the part that provided extra strength and chakra, you would die ten times in every spar. But I think that I overdid it, as it stunted her growth." A kunai from Hitomi had whizzed near her cheek, getting stuck on the tree right at her left. "So my daughter had to be treated like trash because you were careless?" Then she turned to her nephew, grabbing the front of his shirt. "And you... Blaming her while you should have blamed the asshole that I call husband or that pedophile snake... Worse, you almost killed her just because she was gentle with you? How much did the elders corrupt you?" She had a scary look on her eyes. "Well if you don't have any more questions I'll go my way, bye~" With this Kami flashed away to her realm, followed by Amaterasu.

Team Samui was on their way to Konoha, while Omoi wondered what had happened with Bee. "If the Akatsuki got him then they are going to extract the Hachibi from him, then they would get closer to their goal, only needing to get the Kyuubi, so all the efforts to stop them would be of no use and-" His teammate Karui got ticked off by his speech. "Raagh! Shut your damn mouth Omoi! I'm tired of your pessimism!" The white haired shinobi covered his ears at the outburst. "If you end blowing my eardrums we would get sidetracked as I would need medical assistance, postponing the delivery of the letter, thus earning the rage of the Raikage, so we would be-" That was the last straw for the fiery woman as she almost ripped off her hair. "Stooop! If you can't stop thinking then don't talk!" Their leader just ignored their bickering. 'Haah... We still have one more day of travel...'

Recently freed from his duties for the Akatsuki, Sasuke had time to define his intentions towards the Juubi host. 'If I get to manipulate her I would be stronger than ever.' He had grown an obsession with her power, not understanding how the weakest person he knew turned to be the second holder of the legendary demon. 'I must have her, and I'll kill anyone that stands on my path.' Somehow the leader of the Akatsuki had the eyes of Itachi and implanted them on him, granting the powers of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, that he intended to use to control the girl. He didn't notice, but his teammate Karin was getting terrified of him as she felt the evil aura growing inside him.

Bee was still a bit shocked with his new features, but now his demon was explaining the situation. "We are merging Bee, and you're going to be the new Hachibi in my place." Hearing this he snapped. "Then I'm never going to get a girl! They're going to scorn me!" The demon almost felt pity for the man. "Maybe you're going to find someone that doesn't mind that you're a Bijuu..." But his host wasn't hearing as he was venting out his depression by composing. "I'm an oxtopus with horns! A new legend is born~!" The ox groaned at the bad rhyme. 'What did I do to deserve this?'

Hinata was brushing the crimson locks of the man resting on her lap, smiling softly at his sleeping face, but she was a bit worried as he had trembled a lot and even whimpered a few hours ago. To distract herself she marveled at the smooth touch of his hair, that was as long as hers, then she began caressing his foxy ears, taking care to not yank the fur. Unknown to her Kurama was very awake and secretly enjoying her attention, he even purred in pleasure but kept it low. From time to time his ears would twitch when she touched a more sensitive area. But he decided to return the favor when he noticed that she was rubbing her shoulders. "Do you want me to give you a massage?" She blushed a bit and tried to refuse his offer. "N-no! There's no need, really." He saw that her movements were slightly stiff, so he pulled her on his lap, holding her down with his tails and whispered to her. "That wasn't a question, just relax." She tried to protest. "But- Ahh..." Just to be interrupted when he touched a tender spot. "What were you going to say?" He smirked a little at her mock glare, that faded quickly when he began working on her tired muscles. She submitted to him fast, giving out some moans of relief, leaning onto his touch. Already knowing that she was more open for intimacy as they had kissed a few times, he pushed a bit his luck, snaking some of his tails up her arms and around her legs, putting pressure on places that he knew that would excite her.* She didn't reject the new sensations nor pushed him away, just leaned more on him, craving more from his touches, lost in pure bliss. Then he kissed her neck, getting a surprised gasp from her, that felt him smile against her. "Did you like that my angel?" She blushed an entirely new shade of red. He discovered that he liked teasing her, so he uncovered where her shoulder met her neck then grazed the skin with his fangs, making her jump a little. "D-don't d-do th-that p-please..." He nipped her in the same place, but was a bit rougher this time, hearing a high pitched squeal. "Wasn't that good?" Not being able to lie to him and not trusting her voice she nodded, breathing heavily, almost panting. He rested his head on her hair, smelling her unique scent and hugged her waist. "I love you so much my dear, my heart almost broke in two when I thought that you were killed..." Hearing his voice break she tilted her head a little, looking lovingly at him, putting a hand on his face. "Thank you for waiting this long for me Kurama, I also love you." She turned in his lap to face him then pulled him for a kiss that started innocently, but it heated quickly as their tongues clashed for dominance, leaving both them gasping for air. "I'm so lucky to have you..." Her heart soared at his declaration. "No... It's me who is the lucky one for having such a great man loving me." He put his forehead against hers, staring softly at her eyes, then he saw them closing. "Tired?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, yawning a bit. "Can I sleep here...?" She had barely finished and was taken to the dreamland, making him smile at her. 'You're too cute.' He shifted a bit to get in a comfortable position then followed her, but not without giving her a good night kiss and using his tails to keep her warm.

* * *

**Is this chapter enough to make the rating go up to M? And in the section for a girlfriend for Bee there are two candidates: Samui and Ino; who do you think that is better for him and why? Put your vote in a review. Seppuku-act of suicide with a stab to the stomach to recover honor in the old Japan. Kaishaku-act of cutting off the head of someone that committed seppuku to spare their honor. Note-do not ask me, he was sealed inside two married women =_='.**

**Reply corner:**

**Elizabeth=You gave me some interesting suggestions- is pushed away from sight -What were you thinking you bastard?! Making me crossdress?!- kicks Kurama off screen -Sorry, that wasn't me, by the way, the bit about Kushina and Minato made me think...- muttering in the background -If I get my hands on you...- I raise my tablet and glares at him -Shut up or I'll write about that and you won't stop me, more, maybe I'll put lots of perverts with you.- silence -Good boy. **

**Iliana=The part where you suggest a messenger wolf is a pretty good idea. **

**xXYour DoomXx=Well at least the women want to do that hehe.**


	12. Chapter 12

After Kami had disappeared everybody thought of calling off the day, as the night had already fallen, but two women had other intentions as they grabbed Naruto and Sakura. "You're going to stay right here, we're not finished yet." While one held held them down the other put seals around them. "Kami was really generous by supplying me with these seals, we're about to have lots of fun Hitomi!" The sealing matrix was very complex, only thanks to the knowledge given by the goddess that she knew the effects, that included movement restraint, keeping the targets awake and never letting them die by healing them, but it also multiplied the pain greatly. As she saw Kushina setting the last seal Hitomi let her victims go, while unsealing a thorny whip from a scroll. "Now... Where should I start? There's a lot of tortures, like burning, breaking bones, stabbing and strangling, and I'm only listing the more tame versions, ah! There's my favorite too, whipping with elemental chakra, luckily I still have my custom made weapon." The redhead looked at her friend. "That's why Minato put you to coach Ibiki right?" Sakura and Naruto paled, recognizing the name. "Which one to hit first... Let me see... You pinky! You, called MY daughter a whore while YOU shamelessly offered yourself to a boy! Tch, I wonder if you ever know what whore really means." Without looking Hitomi hit Sakura on the chest, leaving burned flesh behind and making her scream in pain. She got a cruel smirk. "Yeah! Scream for me! It's nothing near what my daughter had to suffer!" In the meanwhile Kushina was 'taking care' of Naruto. "So you've made several perverted jutsu... And to worsen things it was MY body that you were flaunting around... How much blows to the head is enough to make you forget them?" She cracked her knuckles and went to make new joints on his body. Hitomi was gazing at her prey, licking the blood that covered her hand, then she spat in her face. "Blech... I've tortured guys with better tasting blood than yours... Truly the taste of a skank." She was sobbing, her body was burned, frozen, smashed, cut in several places and electrocuted; not exactly in this order and not the only things inflicted on her. She didn't even have strength to even plead for her life. "To think that me and Hitomi thought of playing matchmaker with our children, just to find out that a rock would be less clueless than you..." Naruto was as beaten as Sakura, as Kushina hit non-vital parts of his body that would cause extreme pain, also breaking some bones.

Minato was close by, hearing their cries for forgiveness. 'Hmm, they're really pissed off, I'm almost feeling bad for them.' Then he saw a glimpse of brown hair and went to see who was there, catching two children. "Why you're here kids?" He saw that the boy had fainted while standing, mouth foaming, and the girl was staring at the indigo-haired woman. 'She is more like Hiashi. Then I wonder how the elder one looks like...' He tried to get her attention. "Can I help you?" But he didn't get an answer as she seemed to be in shock. 'I can't blame her, it seems that she never thought that her mother would have this side...' He had a massive sweatdrop and chuckled awkwardly.

Neji wasn't eager to return home, as his face was still stinging from the slap given by his aunt. 'I still can't believe that I actually received a chakra powered slap.' He knew that his punishment hadn't finished, but he took solace in the fact that the elders were going to get a beating far worse than his. Now he was worried about his younger cousin. 'I wonder where is Hanabi-sama right now...' But when he entered the compound Hiashi came to meet him. "Why weren't you attending your duties within the clan?" Giving his best to not wince Neji made a stoic face. "Hokage-sama had called me to solve an issue." Hiashi just gave it a short nod in response, but if Neji had looked closely he would see a bead of sweat on his temple.

Hiashi saw clearly the mark shaped like a hand and even felt some chakra on it. In his life he had met only one person that did such a thing, his deceased wife. He knew about it because he was always in the receiving end of her PMS period. 'That's why I felt so much dread earlier?' Even if he was the proud head of his clan he could never defend himself from the fury of his wife. One would say that was her who held the man part of the relationship, a fact that he admitted with shame. She was even called the White Eyed Demon of Konoha, only rivaled by the Blood Red Habanero, Kushina.

Tsunade was downright moody, her day wasn't a kind one but it HAD to get worse through a letter from Kumo stating that Uchiha Sasuke was to be labeled as a rogue nin and receive a bounty on his head. "Naruto and Sakura won't like this." As if on a cue she heard the faint cries of the two ninja and the crazed cackles from their captors. "The situation calls for a good sake, that's for sure." But when she opened her top secret safe she only found a small note:

_Too much sake is bad for your health, so I took the liberty of taking all your stash with me to share with my friends, and I must say that you have good taste in sake~ From your naughty goddess Kami, stay well. XP_

"Graaaaahhhhhh! THAT BITCH!" She crumpled the note and flipped her desk in outrage at the deity. Somewhere else a heavily drunk woman sneezed and swung her arm around a fellow god's shoulder. "Such a good drink! Don't you agree guys?" A golden-eyed woman just sighed at the scene. "Idiot." Then the brunette slapped her forehead. "Ah! Forgot to give back that thing to Kurama! Sorry guys, continue without me!"

A raven haired woman gazed at the sleeping forms of Kurama and Hinata. 'They look so cute like this~' While the couple was sleeping Kami inserted the chakra of Kurama in his body. Just when she disappeared he woke up suddenly, feeling energized. After receiving back the stolen chakra and his Yin half, Kurama underwent a minor physical change, nothing too noticeable. But the major changes were that he felt stronger and actually had to restrain himself so he didn't jump on a slumbering Hinata. 'Urgh... My instincts are killing me!' It didn't help that her breath was hitting on the side of his neck. Trying to keep his mind off the dirty stuff he began thinking of a way to keep away anyone that tried to hit on Hinata. 'There's only one way, but I don't want to force it on her... And if she thinks that it's too early?' Not wanting to doubt himself he held her closer and buried his nose on her hair. 'But I hope that she accepts, I'll ask when she wakes up.' In the meanwhile Hinata was unaware of what happened with him.

Bee got relieved when the Hachibi informed him that he could retract his horns just with his will, but he didn't like the idea of losing his life-long friend. "I don't like this deal. Get power just to lose a companion? Who made this rule?!" His inner beast thought for an instant, then replied. **"... I heard that was Kami herself."** Bee looked at him. "Has she ever been called a bitch?" The demon had an uncomfortable look, almost grimacing. **"Do you want me to tell the exact amount?"** He got curious and pressed the ox. "How much?" The answer was a blunt one. **"####th times."** His jaw fell down to his feet. "HOLY FU*** HELL!" The bull sighed. **"The worst part is that she actually enjoys being called like that, and the same thing applies to karma."** He got wide eyes in disbelief. "She's seriously messed up!" The host received a sympathetic glance. **"It's common knowledge in Heaven just for your information."** His arms were crossed and a frown was deeply etched on his forehead. "I hope that I'm never going to meet her." The bull shook its muzzle. **"You can never be sure when it's about her."**

Later on, the night gave way to dawn until the morning arrived. The sunlight pricked the eyes of a certain redhead, as the sleep faded away he felt a soft touch on his chest tracing random patterns, so he looked down to a lavender-eyed beauty. "Good morning." She didn't bother answering him as she pulled him for the first kiss of the day, one that he gladly returned. When they parted she nuzzled his neck, sighing in pleasure. He didn't mind it until he sensed her nibbling and sucking in a way that would surely leave a hickey. 'What the hell?!' He managed to push her away long enough to see the dazed look on her eyes that held a hint of lust. But she grabbed him by the collar and made him trip backwards with her tail, with her on the top, proceeding to a heavy make out session. He knew that she wasn't this blunt on her actions, so he knew that something made her act like this. 'But what? Wait... Shit! She's on heat!' He was in conflict, either to knock her out or take the chance given to him. She was purring softly while straddling his hips, grinding on him and undressing the top half of his body, not breaking the kiss unless it was to take a breath or a piece of clothing from either of them. Unlike most would believe, Kurama was in fact still a virgin, so he had NO idea of how to act towards Hinata, and any knowledge he had about the matter came only from watching his two vessels. He had to make a decision and fast!

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for stopping in such an important scene, but I want to ask if you DO want a lemon in the next chapter. -is tackled by a fox- Please say yes! I'm dying of blue-balls here! -pushes it away- So, what do you say? **

**Reply corner:**

**Hinatalicious=There's your beating as you asked! XD**

**Iliana=Thank you for the praise, and your request was heard, they said to tell you Hey too. By the way, I do think that Sasuke is gay, I mean he went to a guy that looks like a snake version of the Pedobear and can stretch his tongue?! It's absurdly creepy! **

**xXYour DoomXx=So it's settled, Samui is going to be paired with Bee. But I have no idea of how she would react to his new features. **


	13. Chapter 13

Right now Hinata and Kurama were dressed only in their underwear. When he felt Hinata bite his neck he just thought 'Fuck this shit.' and rolled around so he stood over her, straddling her and holding her arms over her head. Both were panting heavily and their eyes changed colors, his eyes turned red while hers were purple. He growled when he smelled her arousal.

Hitomi went to her home after a loooong torture session on Naruto and Sakura, popping her joints on her back due a extended time standing up. "Haah! That surely relieved a lot of stress... And I can't wait to put those dumbasses on their place!" She stood by the door of the reunion room, while leaving a trail of passed out Hyuuga guards or clan members that began believing in ghosts. 'Hmm... What would surprise them more? Kami, there were times when I could swear that they weren't humans, but ice blocks.' She decided with blasting the entrance with an explosive tag. As she took cover she counted down the time for her show to start. 'Five... Four... Three... Two... One.' The councilmen just heard a huge blast taking down their door and almost spat out the tea that they were drinking, but they didn't do such a thing as they were a noble clan. But as the smoke cleared out they heard a voice that turned them in human fountains. "Did ya miss me you shitty bastards?" There she was, the supposedly dead wife of the head, holding her signature whip and with a look that could scare the shit off even from the Shinigami. "What's the matter? Cat got yer tongue?" In this instant an orange blur ran into the room, clawing the faces of the stoic men, then perched itself on the shoulder of the woman in the center. "Did you miss me Koneko-chan?" She petted the devil's cat Tora without getting hurt, convincing them that she was really Hyuuga Hitomi. Hiashi was staring at her, not believing that she was right in front of him. "Honey..." It earned him a glare that could freeze the nine pits of hell. "Oho? So you think that being mellow to me will erase what you did to OUR daughter?!" She charged her whip with lightning and fire chakra, creating a devilish vision. "I-I... Uh..." She stepped over his desk, making him sweaty at the closeness of the weapon. "I honestly thought that you were a man, but to beat your own flesh and blood..." Now she was squatting over the desk, sneering at her 'husband'. "I wanted her to be strong dear." Wrong move, his words made her snap, so she tightened her hold on her whip and STOMPED over his male pride, making him give out a high pitched scream that resembled a rabid fangirl's. "If you wanted MY daughter to be stronger then you would have trained her in the right way!" She had pumped chakra on her stomp, doubling, hell maybe even tripling the damage. "H-how di-did y-y-you kn-know?" He fell from his chair and curled to a ball, holding his groin, but got a foot on his chest instead. "Don't bother asking, it was something I got from Kami herself." She straightened up and gazed at the elders with pure hate. "And I know of your plans to seal her and use her as breeding stock." They all paled, recalling the destruction that she could make when she got angry.

Kushina was at the Hokage mountain, looking at the distance while her husband just stayed by her side. "Hey dear." Minato had a question that was pestering him since he discovered that she was a jinchuuriki. "Mmm, what?" She had an inkling of what he would ask. "How would you describe your relationship with Kurama?" She thought for an instant. "Well... He's kinda like an older brother to me, I used to despise him, but when I got to know him he turned to be quite funny sometimes, and he even gave me some tips on how to choose a partner." He raised a brow at her last statement. "Did you take his advice?" She winked at him with a playful expression. "Yup, I married you silly." He pouted, earning a fit of giggles from her. "I'm hurt to hear this sweetie." She sobered up and faced him. "Hn, he even predicted what you were going to do for Valentine's day." He was skeptical. "But I gave my all to make that a complete surprise." She stuck out her tongue at his surprised face. "Did you forget that he's also a guy?" He was staring at his wife. "What else did he foresee?" She began counting in silence, raising her fingers for each number. "The times when you fainted and your proposal." Then they heard a girlish scream. "That came from the Hyuuga estate." Kushina smirked while Minato deadpanned. "Hito-chan must be getting lots of fun!" He gave out a humorless laugh. "Hehe... Do you think so?" This time was she who had a question. "But what did you do with those kids Minato?" He answered truthfully. "Sent them to Inoichi, as they witnessed you two torturing Sakura and Naruto."

The team from Kumo was camping right outside of Konoha's gates when one of them heard a noise that resembled someone complaining. "Shoot! Why she never gets twigs tangled on her hair but I do? It must be the work of Kami. Raagh!" Karui got out from her tent to see who was speaking. "Oy, whoever you are can you shut up?!" When she saw the person she almost fell on her back, a few feet ahead of her was a humongous white wolf that glared at her then just disappeared. "What was that?"

Shizune entered the office, expecting to see a hungover Tsunade snoring over her desk, but instead of that she saw her superior with bags under her eyes muttering curses under her breath. "Fucking bitch, stealing my sake like that and expecting me to thank her, well, next time I see her she'll feel my fist... _mumble, mumble..._" The poor assistant saw that she was seething. "Erm, who stole your sake shisou?" She flipped her desk them threw it from the window. "That whore Kami!" Shizune held back a shriek at her anger. 'Hyeeh! I haven't seen get this angry in a long time!'

The wolf jumped over the gates undetected and went to the Hyuuga estate. When it was right in front of a wall it transformed in a woman, Hikari. 'He, to think that I would get to experience using the Byakugan.' But when she activated it she saw a gruesome scene. 'EHHH?! What's that?!' She saw Hitomi maiming the elders and torturing them. (She would make Jigsaw faint.) 'But I saw her die! Wait... I can't believe that she went and did such a thing!' She figured everything as she was used to the way of thinking of the deity. 'But where's that girl Hanabi?' She was sent by Hinata to check on her younger sister thanks to the Kage Bunshin, but she could see that the girl wasn't there. 'Hnnnn... Where is she?' Then she sensed the girl in another location. When she stopped near the Hokage tower she saw a shadow getting larger right over her head, so she looked up to see a desk falling on her direction. "Oh. Shit."

After she had whipped the elders straight for mistreating her daughters and left them for the branch house to vent out their hatred for them, she dragged Hiashi to their bedroom. There she tied him up and made him a human scratching pole for Tora, that eagerly began assaulting his back and legs. "Gaaahhh! Please Hitomi! Let me go! I won't mistreat our daughters anymore!" She had a blank look. "You won't because starting now you're going to be put in a tight leash." He squirmed, trying to escape his bindings. "Hey Koneko, come here just for a bit." The man sighed when the cat got off his back. "Let me put a bit of salty water on your paws 'kay?" He froze at these words. "I'll leave this bucket of salt here for you, enjoy." The attacks came back with a vengeance, as the salt on the cat's claws made his cuts burn, making him scream. "Such a sweet song~" He already knew that his wife was insane, but to do such a cruel thing. But when he managed to get a glimpse of his torturer he didn't believe what he saw, the cat was licking the blood as if it were the most delicious drink in the world. "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Hitomi peered at him. "Koneko, please?" The cursed kitty buried is fangs on his thigh while she gagged him.

Kurama gritted his teeth and jumped away from Hinata, breathing as if he had ran a marathon. She rose to her feet when he retreated. "Why did you stop?" She barely hid her frustration and slowly approached him. For every step she gave forward he gave one backward. Now her eyes didn't hold only lust or desire, they held the hunger of a predator about to catch its prey. 'Damn, I don't want to hurt her...' When he stepped over a dry leaf she pounced, as if the noise had snapped something inside her. "Grr... Why do you refuse me? Am I not attractive enough for you?" He dodged her claws, seeing that she was losing reason. "No, I would kill just to get a glimpse of your beauty, but I know that you aren't in the control right now." She snarled, dashing at him. "I'm in control! Why can't you see this?!" He evaded her once again as she left deep gashes on a tree. "It's your instincts controlling you, you're on heat!" There was a hint of sadness on her voice. "And what does it change things? Don't you love me?" Her words were like a cold dagger stabbing his heart. "You're wrong, I do love you, but I don't want you to regret this." She was growling, her pent up tension making her get rash. She attacked him, intending to disable and end his struggle, but she didn't expect a blow at the back of her neck, making her pass out. He picked her up before she touched the ground, cradling her to his chest. "Sorry hime, it's for your own good, forgive me..." He dressed her again and recovered his clothes, leaving her to rest against a tree bark.

* * *

**Erm... Sorry for the cockblock, but I didn't plan their first time to be like this. -Sound of a sword being drawn- Why did you stop damn author?! -Wait! Isn't that the sword from my Blue Exorcist story character?!- I borrowed it as she also knows how is to be pissed off by you! -Lower that thing Kurama!- Holds the sword -And I'll give cookies for anyone that guess what the eye color change indicates.**

**Reply corner:**

**Hina's hime/Hikari to Seimei=Sorry, no lemon, don't act like that hormonal fox. -Come back here! I'm not finished with you!- Whoops, have to go, bye.**

**Beth=Your review made me crack a smirk.**

**xXYour DoomXx=They deserved it. By how you described the possible reaction of Samui I couldn't help but remember Nico Robin from One Piece. **

**Iliana=Yeah, that snake is so damn creepy, by the way, get better soon, 'kay? -I hope that you're feeling better Iliana-san.- Hinata! It's so good to see you! Kurama is hunting me! -Where are you?! I promise that it's only going to hurt a lot!- Takes cover behind a clueless Hinata.**

**Hinatalicious=There's your punishment, next one in line is Neji. Well Kurama has lived for a long time, so I think that he has good self control.**

**Elizabeth=It's a pretty good scene for the main couple. And Hanabi saw her mother torturing the pinky and the dumb blond, she knows her by family pictures. Hikari did see the woman, and she's sealed inside Hinata, so... Naruto is so damn dense, why can't he see that Hinata really loves him both in the manga and anime?! I'm not one to hold grudges, but if he ends with Sakura I hope that she cheats on him and forces him on a drinking spree and the most brutal form of suicide!- Madman laughter -The idea of Hitomi's weapon came from the rose whip, and I can understand why you suggested the crossdressing, the Kurama of YYH was really mistaken by a woman once. Last but not least, REQUEST CONCEDED.**


End file.
